


Dear Mr. Camui

by LucyCamui1450



Category: Dear Mr. Camui
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dear mr camui, gackt - Freeform, kimi itachi - Freeform, may white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyCamui1450/pseuds/LucyCamui1450
Summary: Meet May White, the girl who happens to live next door to Gackt. Surprising, I know. Along with her scatterbrained mom, her sweet and caring dad, moved to Japan for their jobs. May makes a new friend, Kimi Itachi (haha I know Naruto references haha im so funny), who likes birds, animals, and painting happy little trees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! This is my first fic on here! I mostly post on Wattpad but wanted to reach out to users who use this instead!

Chapter 1 

‘Name: May White.’ Easy. ‘Age: Don’t know anymore.’ I wrote in my brand new journal with spiral binding. I put my pen down and started cracking my knuckles. I stood up from my chair and did some squats. Getting ‘pumped’, Dad calls it. My mom and dad moved themselves and I to Japan for their jobs. Mom is a wedding planner, while my Dad does the weirdest thing I’ve heard of, he shreds old newspapers and tabloids. I looked through my box of office supplies. Paper, paper, and more paper. Ah! Found it! My trusty and reliable flower pen! I thought. 

My flower pen is wrapped in green duct tape, with a fake sakura on top, from Hiromi, my classmate, before I moved here, of course. “May!” “What?” “Come down here to meet our new neighbor!” “I will! Give me two seconds!” “One, two. Ok, May, that’s two! Get down here!” “I was being sarcastic!” “I know!” Dad said. I huffed and stomped downstairs while mumbling, “ ‘Go to Japan’, they said. ‘It’ll be good’, they said.” I stopped halfway down to see someone I’ve heard Hiromi talk about. Just gotta remember his name. Gack… Gackpoid, no… Um, he played Yoshi from Bunraku... oh! Gackt! Yeah! Him! I thought.   
“Hello, are you May?” He asked. I crossed my arms and tilted one of my hips and gave him ‘The Look’, Hiromi called it. “Yeah. What’s it to you?” “May! Don’t be rude! Especially to a celebrity of such a high class as Gackt! Mr. Camui, I’m so very sorry about her, she’s just a little upset because we moved- MAY! Stop being so childish! Jasper, don’t encourage her!” Mom yelled as I imitated her while Dad cracked up and burst out laughing behind her. Mom turned and clasped her hands together and smiled nervously. “So, would you like to stay for dinner?” Mom asked sheepishly. “Maybe… some other time. Sounds, and looks, like you need to get settled first.” Mr. Camui said, slowly backing out the door and shutting it behind him. 

“Good going, Lapis, good going.” Dad said, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorway. “I can’t believe you two! You scared Gackt away!” “Did not.” “I plead the fifth.” I replied. “Yeah, yeah, plead the fifth.” Mom retorted. She stomped past me and into her room. Dad tossed me a coin bag of 1692.24 yen. “Dad,” I hiss-whispered. “This is 15 dollars!” “Exactly. Go out and do stuff. Be a kid.” He said. “Ok.” I said, throwing my platform shoes on. I walked to the door and opened it. Perfect. Nice and warm. I thought to myself. I winked at Dad then walked out. I closed the door behind me. A blast of warm air hit my face and spread to my brown hair. 

“Hmmm, I wonder what Mr. Camui is doing.” I said to myself. I walked by his apartment building. I knocked on the door. “Mr. Camui… It’s me. May! I’m sorry if I was rude to you…” I waited. Five seconds passed. I looked at my watch. “Mr. Camui… are you there?” I asked. Nothing. I kept walking by his house. That was rude of him not to answer the door. I thought. I saw a store I’ve been to before I moved. “This place!” I said, running across the street to go in. I walked in, looking at the stuff I usually buy from there. “Oooh! Love these!” I said, picking up a pair of platforms with a red chrome vinyl heel. 

The girl standing across from me said in broken English, “You wear those? You like them?” “Yup! I’m wearing the same style, but they’re silver heels!” I showed the girl my shoes. “Pretty!” She said. She showed me her shoes, same style, but blue chrome vinyl heels. I brought the shoes up to the register. “15 dollars, please.” I handed the lady my coin bag. She took the coins out and handed me the shoes, in a shopping bag, and my coin bag back. “Have a nice day.” She said. The girl I talked to ran up to me. “My name is Kimi. Yours?” “May. May White.” “Where do you live, May?” I pointed diagonally to my house. “You live next to Gackt?” “Yup! He didn’t answer his door, though.” 

“Lucky! I gotta go, May. Bye-bye!” Kimi ran off. I walked back across the street, humming. Dad was standing outside. “What’d ya get, kid?” “New shoes!” “Nice! Your mom’s inside with Gackt. Talking about you, I guess.” I gave Dad a look. “I know. Surprising, isn’t it?” He said, giving me the look back. We both rolled our eyes, then giggled. I opened the door, holding it for Dad. “And then May go- Oh! Jasper! May!” Mom turned in her chair. “Talking about me to Gackt, huh, Ma?” I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorway. “Ok. Fine! I was talking to Gackt about you… I’m sorry.” “Ok, this is awkward. Thank you, White-san, for inviting me into your lovely house. I hope to speak again soon.” Gackt stood up and began to walk out. He winked at me. I winked back. Gackt closed the door. 

“Such a classy man!” “Hey… I thought I was classy!” “Jasper, honey, I love you, but... you’re not classy.” “Awww, man… I wanna be classy.” “Have Gackt give you lessons, then, Jasper.” Dad’s eyes lit up. He ran upstairs. I followed, new shoes in hand. I went into my room. I threw my shoes on the bed and ran to my journal. I grabbed my pen and wrote down for today, ‘Met Gackt, and made a new friend. Will talk about them tomorrow.’ I closed my journal, ran to my bed, and jumped onto it. I turned my light off and took my shoes off. I put a blanket on and closed my eyes. I drifted into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

“May… Up. Now. School. Today.” Dad said. My eyes shot open. I shoved Dad out the door and began to get dressed. I threw my shirt and pants on the floor and put my school uniform on. I pulled my socks on, quickly put my hair up, and threw my school shoes on. I ran downstairs to get my bag. Mom handed me my bag and a piece of toast. “Thanks, Ma!” I ran out the door and closed it. I walked near Gackt’s house. I stopped by the door. “Good morning, Mr. Camui…” I called. No answer. Rude. I walked past his house and to school. Kimi was walking along the street in her school uniform. “Kimi!” “May! Hi! Hi!” Kimi jumped up and down. 

“How’s it goin’, Kimi?” “Great! You? Have a good night last night?” I nodded. I threw the toast Mom gave me at a bird flying by. “Why did you throw that bread at the birdie?” “I don’t like it.” “Guess what? Kimi’s getting better in English!” Kimi said, jumping up and down. “Ok, Kimi, calm down. Please.” I said. Kimi began to skip. Kimi also began to hum.   
Le timeskip…, 

I walked down the street, humming to myself. I stopped at Gackt’s door. “Mr. Camui… I’m home…” No answer. Wow. Real nice. Just lovely. I went to the door of the house. I opened the door. Dad was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. “Hey, May! How was school?” “Eh.” “Eh?” “My teacher kinda hates me.” “What’d you do?” “I don’t know much Japanese. That’s the thing.” “Did she give you the papers in English?” “Nope.” “Typical.” We both said in unison. I sighed. “But, my social studies teacher gave me the papers in English.” “That’s good. Do you have the papers from your other classes?” “Yeah. Why?” “I was gonna say ask your mother, but she’s had a little bit of an... incident with the neighbors.” “Oh boy, which one?” “Guess.” “Mr. Camui?” “Nope. The Yamadas. Still settling it.” “So, who do I ask?” “Go next door and see if Mr. Camui will help you.” “Ok. Back outside I go.” I turned and walked to the door. 

I opened the door to get another blast of warm air. “Well, into the cold, cruel, outside world I go.” Dad giggled. “Just go, May.” He said. “I’m going.” I retorted. I walked to Mr. Camui’s house. I stopped at the door. I knocked on it. “Mr. Camui… I need your help with something…” Nothing. “Oh, come on! Every time I come to see you, you’re never home! I see the light on! I know you’re there! Mr. Camui, please, come out…” I dropped to my knees. I felt a raindrop. It began to rain. “Oh, come on!” I yelled. I stood up and stomped home. I walked into the house and slammed the door. “May! What’s wrong?” “He’s never home!” I yelled. “Everyday I go to go say good morning or tell him I’m home, but NOOOO, he’s NEVER HOME!” I slammed my fist against the wall. “May, you need to calm dow-” “Don’t tell me to CALM DOWN!” Dad got a little spooked. I furiously untied my hair and threw my shoes off. I stomped upstairs. I opened the door. I made a small scream then walked in and slammed the door. 

I heard Mom walk in. “What’s up with May?” She asked. “Well, she went next door to go ask Mr. Camui for help, but he didn’t answer the door. Again.” “Maybe I can try calling him. He gave me his number.” I took out my journal, opened it to yesterday’s entry. I wrote, ‘Mr. Camui didn’t answer the door again. Why does he have to act like this?’ I threw my journal down. I felt like tears were trying to force their way out of my tear ducts, like rocks on a waterfall. “May…” Dad knocked on my door. “What?” I replied, with tears in my eyes. “I-I’m sorry…” “It’s not your fault.” “I know. Wanna talk?” “No.” “W-Why not?” “Reasons, Dad! Reasons! There’s reasons I don’t wanna talk about it!” 

“Want Mom to call Mr. Camui and tell him about this? You can’t leave this anger bottled up, May. It’s not healthy for you. Please. Just talk to the man. He’s really sweet, May, once you get to know him. I don’t see why you think of him as rude.” “He never answers the door, Dad!” “I know. May, he only gets two to three hours of sleep a day, you need to understand that. Gackt has a lot to do every day. Being a celebrity and all.” I could hear Gackt and Mom talking downstairs. Eavesdropping. “May, please understand that he has a lot to do each day and that he’s not rude. He’s about as sweet as Hiromi’s mochi! Sweeter, even!” “Dad, stop comparing Gackt with Hiromi’s mochi.” I giggled. “May, come on out and talk. Please?” “Fine. But if Mr. Camui’s down there, I’m gonna give him ‘The Look’.” “Oh no you’re not!” Dad chuckled. “Oh, yes I am!” I opened the door. “Ready to face the wrath of the twenty headed hydra, otherwise known as your mother?” “Yup.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
I woke up to the sounds of Mr. Camui and Dad talking in the kitchen. I slowly sat up in bed, only to see a piece of paper and a singular rose on my desk. I got up, yawned, and walked to my desk. The rose had a note attached to it. In a neat hand, the note had my name on it. I opened the paper. The note read: ‘May! Hi! Hi! It’s Kimi Itachi! I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over today and have a playdate! Bring a doll, if you have one! I have some if you don’t have any! My mommy made cookies for you! The good kind, not store brand mix! Home-made! I’m really excited to see you!- Kimiko Itachi!’ Kimi put a heart after her signature. Awww. I thought. 

“Dad!” I said, loudly. I ran out of my room and bolted down stairs. I tripped on the last step and fell straight on my face. “Good morning, Mr. Camui, Dad.” I said, my voice muffled from the carpet being in my mouth. “Good morning, May.” Mr. Camui and Dad said in unison. I lifted my head up. I got up and walked into the kitchen. “Have a seat, have some coffee, May. Come join the party. ” Dad said. “Hiromi can make a better party than this.” Mr. Camui gave us a confused look. “Hiromi. One of her old classmates. Hiromi Shirogane, the girl who drinks Capri-Suns without the straw.” “Yup. That’s Hiromi for ya.” “Hiromi Momoko Shirogane, the girl who sucks the life out of oranges.” Dad and I said. “Hiromi sounds, nice. A little strange, but nice.” Mr. Camui smiled. “Dad, did you see the letter from Kimi-” “Yup. You can go. She’s only three houses down from here. To the right.” 

“Really? She’s that close?” I asked. Dad nodded, “Yeah! She’s that close.” I opened the fridge and took out the milk. I grabbed a glass and opened the milk. I poured it into the glass. I closed the milk jug and put it back in the fridge. I took a sip from the glass. “So, May, what’s Kimi like?” “She calls herself ‘kawaii’.” I put kawaii in air quotes. “Anything else?” “She has four wild birds.” “From outside?” Mr. Camui asked. “Oh yeah. At school, she picks up baby birds and takes them home.” “Wow.” Dad said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I rolled my eyes playfully. “Kimi actually ran over, then knocked on our door so excitedly I thought the door was gonna fall off.” Dad said, taking a sip of coffee and opening a newspaper. Dad looked it over, then handed it to Mr. Camui. “What do you expect me to do with this?” “Read it. I don’t speak Japanese.” “Oh. Ok.” I dumped the milk into the sink and put the glass in. “May! Where are you going?” “Upstairs. To change.” 

“Oh. Ok.” Dad said. I ran upstairs. I went into my room and closed the door. I sighed. I took off my shirt and pants. I put on my Nirvana shirt and green jeans. I threw on my new platform shoes, lacing them up and stretching. I opened the door. I walked out and shut my door behind me. I ran downstairs, and tripped on the last step, then fell face-first on the carpet. “You ok, May?” “Yup.” I replied. I got up and dusted myself off. “I’m leaving.” “Ok. Have fun. Don’t get into too much trouble.” Mr. Camui said. I rolled my eyes playfully again and walked out. I closed the front door. I felt a blast of warm air spread through my hair to my neck. I turned right and walked to Kimi’s house. I hummed on my way there. I stopped three houses down, past the Yamadas, past that weird old cat lady who loves Dad’s hair, to the Itachi’s house. I knocked on the door. 

A lady with black hair and green eyes, circle lenses, I guessed, answered the door. “Hello! Are you Kimi’s friend, May?” “Yes, ma’am.” She clasped her hands and smiled greatly. “Kimi-chan!” She called. “Yes, Okaa-san?” “May is here! Aimi! Get out here! Look at this beautiful child!!! My name is Riko, Kimi’s Okaa!” Aimi stepped out. “Hi! I’m Aimi! I’m Kimi’s Mama!!” They both looked at me. I smiled. Kimi walked out. “May! Hi! Hi!” She jumped up and down. “ May, come on in! Join the party!” Aimi said, showing me in. I took off my shoes in the genkan, and put on the slippers provided. A nice house, I thought. A little traditional, but still nice. I walked around a little, looking at the cartoony art, obviously painted by Kimi. The paintings were mostly of birds, of course. But, one struck my eye. A painting of me, surrounded in what looked to be sakura. The sticky note read ‘WIP’, or work in progress. It captured me perfectly. My pale skin, my brown hair and brown eyes, that awkward mark on my neck. 

God, is Kimi a good artist. Little did I know, Kimi was following me the entire time. “Boo.” She whispered. I jumped and turned. “Did I scare you?” She smiled, her pink hair swishing with her bouncing. I tried to make my eyes follow her bouncing, but my eyes didn’t want to. “Stop. Bouncing. Please.” I said, bouncing along with her. Kimi stopped, then rocked back and forth on her heels. “May! Come to my room!” Kimi grabbed my hand and ran to her room. When we got there, Kimi pressed play on her phone, and ‘Gimme Chocolate!!’ by BABYMETAL began to play. “May! Dance with me!” Kimi began to echo the ‘rrrrr’ type sounds. She grabbed my other hand and began to dance, singing the lyrics when they came on. I looked around Kimi’s room. I saw a couple BABYMETAL posters, a L’Arc-en-Ciel poster, and a HYDE poster. Kimi asked me, “May! Why are you looking around? Is there something you need?” “Oh! Nah. Just lookin’ around, is all.” “Oh. Ok!” Kimi and I kept dancing. 

“You’re really good at dancing.” I said, blushing. “Oh? I am?” “Yup. You’re about as good of a dancer as my dad.” “On a scale of 1 to 10?” “My dad’s a 12. You, you’re about a 11.5.” “Really?” I nodded. “Can I change the song?” “Of course!” I let go of Kimi’s hands, and walked to her phone. I went onto Kimi’s Youtube. I searched my go-to dance song. ‘American Pie’ by Don McLean began to play. “What’s this about?” “Well, you ever heard of The Big Bopper?” “No.” “Well, him and some other guys died in a plane crash, so this guy, Don McLean, wrote a song about ‘The Day the Music Died’, which was the day they died.” “Oh. That sounds sad.” “It was. But this song isn’t.” I grabbed Kimi’s hands and began to dance. “It’s supposed to be upbeat. But you haven’t listened to music until you’ve heard Big Mama Thornton. God, can that woman sing.” I smiled, probably looking like I was an idiot. “Kimi-chan! May! Come on down for tea and cookies!” “Yay!” Kimi jumped up and down. She grabbed my hand and ran to the stair well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kimi ran down the stairs, nearly making me trip and fall, multiple times. Mr. Camui would be so proud right now. I thought. We made it to the bottom of the stairs. Kimi ran into the kitchen, where her moms were. “We could hear your music. May, you have very good taste in music.” Aimi said, stirring her tea delicately. “Ah! Thanks!” I blushed. Riko giggled and placed a plate of cookies in front of us. “What flavor are these?” “Chocolate chip. Kimi told us that’s your favorite.” I gave Kimi a look. She smiled and giggled. I rolled my eyes playfully and took a cookie. Kimi asked, “May! Would you like some tea?” “Oh! Yes! I would love some! What kind is it?” “It’s sakura tea!” Kimi giggled. I giggled as well. Kimi began to pour some tea into my glass. After she finished, I took a sip. It tasted kinda like bubblegum. 

I filled Kimi’s cup with the tea as well. “Do you like the tea, May?” Aimi asked. “Yes! I do!” I replied. My mind played ‘The Sound of Silence’ on repeat. I hummed it a little. Kimi looked at me, then proceeded to put a cookie in her mouth. She made a silly face. I began to laugh. Kimi began to laugh along with me. “Is something funny?” Riko asked. “The face Kimi made!” I said in between laughs. I sweetly smiled. Kimi did the same after she finished her cookie. “May! Did you bring a doll to play with later?” Kimi asked. “Oh no! I knew I was forgetting something!” I said. “It’s ok! Did you read my letter?” “Yup!” I smiled. “May! Wanna go outside?” “Sure!” I looked at Aimi and Riko. “It’s fine.” They said. “Ok! Let’s go outside!” Kimi said, standing up. I stood up as well. Kimi grabbed my hand and ran to the genkan. We took off our slippers and put on our shoes. 

“C’mon! Let’s go, May!” Kimi stood up and grabbed my hand. I stood up. Kimi ran through the house and out the back door. To her bird sanctuary. There were birds everywhere. Pigeons, robins, blue jays, and other types of birds. Kimi ran into her sunflower house. “May! Wanna talk in here?” She asked. “Sure!” Kimi pulled me in. I sat down and crossed my legs. My phone began to vibrate. I took it out and looked. A FaceTime request from Hiromi. I answered it. “Hey, Michigan May!” Hiromi said, loudly. “Hey, Harajuku Hiromi!” I said. Kimi looked over. “May! Who is it?” “It’s my friend, Hiromi!” I replied. “May, who’s that?” “My friend Kimi!” I said. “Where are you?” “In Kimi’s sunflower house. In the middle of her bird sanctuary.” “Weird. Guess where I am.” “School?” I asked. “Yup.” 

“Wow,” I said, giggling. “What class?” I asked. “Mr. Brown’s.” I began to laugh. “Seriously? The old dude lets you FaceTime in class?” “Yup. LaTanya’s here, too. If you wanna talk to her.” “I’ll talk to LaTanya.” “Hold on.” Hiromi said. “Hey, London LaTanya!” “Hey, Michigan May! How’s it going, girl?” “Pretty good, girl! How bout you?” “Good!” LaTanya smiled, her high cheekbones exposed. “LaTanya, is that a new weave?” “You bet, girl!” LaTanya smiled more, her highlighter shimmering against her dark skin. “Can I talk to Ollie?” I asked. LaTanya nodded and went to Ollie. “Michigan May? Is that you?” “Yeah, Okinawa Ollie. It’s me.” Ollie flapped her hands excitedly. She must’ve put the stand up.   
“I miss you, May.” Ollie made a sad face. “I’ll come visit soon, Ollie! I promise!” Ollie made a happy face and flapped her hands excitedly. “When will you visit?” She asked, spinning the spinner ring LaTanya gave her. “Maybe around my birthday!” “May 7! May 7!” Ollie said, flapping her hands more excitedly. “That’s right! That’s my birthday!” I said. Ollie put her chew necklace that I gave her in her mouth and began to rock happily. “May! Why do have weird nicknames for your friends?” Kimi asked. “It’s easier for us to call each other that than our real names sometimes. You can be Kyoto Kimi!” “Yay!” Kimi said, bouncing up and down. “I gotta go, Ollie. Hand Harajuku back her phone.” “Ok!” Ollie handed Hiromi my phone. “Bye, Michigan May!” “See ya!” I hung up. 

“So, Kimi, I’m gonna go see my friends later!” “When?” “In May. The 7th. On my birthday.” “Can I go with you?” “Maybe. I’ll ask my dad.” I said, smiling. “Yay,” Kimi said. “May, where are you from?” “Detroit, Michigan. I went to school with Hiromi, Ollie, and LaTanya there!” “Do you miss it?” “Of course I do, Kimi!” “If I go with you, can I meet your friends?” “Of course! I told them about you and they’re very excited. Ollie especially.” I said. I ran my hand through my hair. “May! Kimi-chan! Come inside! It’s about to rain!” Aimi called. “Ok, Mama!” Kimi called back. We stood up. Kimi grabbed my hand and ran inside. I nearly tripped on Kimi’s feet. Kimi dragged me through the house and to the genkan. I changed into the soft slippers. Dad texted me. It read, ‘Mr. Camui may or may have not tripped and sprained his ankle. Can you come home to help me with him? If Kimi’s parents don’t mind you leaving early, of course.’ I walked into the kitchen and tapped Aimi’s shoulder. “Yes, May?” “May I head on home? Something happened and my dad needs me home.” “Of course. Head on out. But be careful. It’s raining.” “Thank you for having me over.” I said. I went back to the genkan and changed the slippers to my shoes. I laced them up. 

I stood up and waved. Riko and Aimi waved back. I opened the door and walked outside. I walked past the old lady who likes Dad, the Yamadas, and headed home. I opened the door and took my shoes off. “Dad! Mr. Camui!” “In here!” I walked into the living room, to see Mr. Camui sitting in a chair, his right ankle on another chair. “First, what happened?” “Well, I tripped, and fell.” Mr. Camui said. “And?” “I may have sprained my ankle.” “And your mother’s gonna kill me.” Dad said. I sighed and facepalmed. “Well, looks like I can’t get home. Without help, of course.” “I have crutches somewhere.” I said, walking to the closet and opening it. 

I found the crutches and took them out. “Well, considering I’m only 5’9”, these won’t be much difference.” I said, bringing them to Mr. Camui. “Thank you, May. So much.” He said. “You’re welcome.” I said, flicking some of my hair out of my face. “So, how’d you manage to trip and sprain your ankle?” I asked. “I tripped over the carpet, while not looking where I was going, and felt unbearable pain in my ankle.” “Well, I could always drive you home. Or anywhere else that you need to go. Since I won’t start work for another month.” Dad said. “I’ll make sure to stop in the morning and do what you would need me to do. And you better keep that door unlocked in the morning so I can get in.” I offered. “Got it.” Mr. Camui said. Even I know he won’t keep the door unlocked. I thought. 

“I’m ready to head home.” Mr. Camui remarked. “Ok… I gotta figure out how we can do this without hurting you…” Dad said. I snapped my fingers. “How bout we just pick him up and bring him home that way?” I asked. “She’s right, you know.” Mr. Camui replied. Dad nodded. “Let me get my raincoat. May, get yours. It’s raining.” “Nope. I walked back from Kimi’s house. In the rain. I can survive.” I replied. Dad walked off to find his raincoat, leaving me alone with Mr. Camui. Crap. I’m alone with the man who impulse bought a mountain. I thought. Just when I thought it could get any worse, Dad came back. “Ok, now, how will we do this?” “We pick him up.” “Yes, thank you, May. But, how will we do this without hurting him?” “I have an idea. How bout you take the arms and I take the legs?” “May, you’re making this sound like homicide!” “Not what I meant! Like, Dad, you take Mr. Camui’s arms and hold them. Whilst I take his legs and put them on my shoulders. And we walk.” I said. “That just might work.” 

“Or, I can carry Mr. Camui and you, May, can carry the crutches.” “I like May’s idea better.” I smiled and began to giggle. “It’s a better idea, in my opinion.” I crossed my arms and gave Dad a ‘I knew I was right as soon as I said it’ look. “Yeah, yeah. Give me that look.” Dad said, ruffling my hair. I giggled. “Ok, but, how would we pick you up?” Dad wondered. I walked over to Mr. Camui. “Pardon.” I said, before picking him up bridal style. “Dear God, you’re strong.” “You’re nothing. I’ve picked up my friend Hiromi, had her on my back, and we Naruto ran through the school.” Dad sighed. “That was the only time you got detention with Hiromi. And didn’t she pull the fire alarm while she passed the bathrooms?” “Yeah.” “Like I said before, Hiromi sounds strange, but nice.” Mr. Camui said. “Ok, since I’m the one carrying the man, Dad, how bout you carry the crutches?” “How come I get the easy job?” “Because, Dad. I am an AmeriCAN, not an AmeriCAN’T.” Mr. Camui giggled slightly. “See? Mr. Camui thinks I’m funny. Because, I, May Rain White, am a memelord.” “Ok. Shall we head off into the rain?” “Let’s shall.” I replied. “Uh, can you open the door, Dad? Please?” I asked. “Of course, May.” 

Dad walked to the door and opened it. I slowly began to walk to the door. “I don’t wanna hurt you, so you might wanna try and curl up.” “Got it.” I walked towards the doorway. Mr. Camui curled up slightly. I turned slightly. I stepped onto the front steps. “Ok, now to walk.” “May, once we get there, I’m going back home. I don’t want a cold. You can keep Mr. Camui company for an hour or two. Please?” “Sure.” I replied. I thought, Crap. Crap. CRAP. May, why did you say yes? Why? CRAP! I sighed. Dad opened Mr. Camui’s door. “Thank you, Dad.” I said, turning slightly to get in. “Ow.” “Sorry.” I replied. Dad closed the door behind me. “Ok, May, walk forwards.” I did as so. “Ok, now turn left.” I turned left. “Ok, walk forwards.” “Mr. Camui, you’re making this more difficult.” “Well, excuse me.” I walked into what I guessed was the living room. “Ok, where shall I put you?” Mr. Camui pointed. “Over there. On the couch.” I walked to the couch. 

I slowly, and carefully, put Mr. Camui on the couch. “May, get me that pillow over there.” He pointed. I did as told. “Ok, now, carefully, put it underneath my right foot.” I carefully did as so. Mr. Camui made a sigh of relief, “Thank you, May.” “You’re welcome.” I found a chair, about 1 foot away, and pulled it over, closer to Mr. Camui. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and sat down. A text from Hiromi. It read, ‘May, I’m in Ms. Habiba’s class and she told Ollie she’s not allowed to flap and rock. She used to let Ollie do it. I don’t know why now. Any ideas to tell Mrs. Francis, the special ed teacher??’ I replied, ‘Sorry. In Mr. Camui’s house at the moment. Tell her that she used to let Ollie stim in class, but now won’t let her. Simple.’ Mr. Camui looked over. “What are you doing?” “Texting Hiromi. She’s having a situation with our math teacher.” “What’s the situation?” “So, I have this friend, Ollie, she’s autistic, and our teacher used to let flap her hands and rock,” “Ok.” 

“But now she yells at Ollie when she does it.” “That’s mean.” “I know. And Ms. Habiba is usually a sweetheart, as Dad said.” I replied. My phone began to ring. Hiromi. I answered, “Hey, Hiromi! Can I talk to Ms. Habiba?” “Sure.” Hiromi replied. “Hello, May?” Ms. Habiba said. I began speaking in rapid Arabic. Ms. Habiba replied, “May, please don’t tell Mrs. Francis.” “Too late. Hiromi’s gonna tell her. Now, hand me to Hiromi.” “Woah, May. I haven’t heard you speak Arabic that fast before.” “Nobody has. Bye, Hiromi. I have to keep Mr. Camui company.” “See ya, May.” Hiromi hung up. I hung up after she did. “Did you handle the situation?” “You bet.” “How’d you handle it?” “Spoke to my math teacher in Arabic, her native language. She said don’t tell the special ed teacher, told her Hiromi was gonna tell her and it was too late.” “Wow.” 

“Yeah.” “I guess you handled that pretty well.” “I did.” I replied. I stood up a little and put my phone back in my pocket. I sat back down. “So, what do you need me to do in the morning?” Mr. Camui looked around carefully, and whispered so I could hear, “Please keep me company in the morning. I get lonely sometimes. I hear you when you go off to school, but I don’t want to make you late. Just come in and sit with me for 5 minutes. Since I’ll be in my house for a while…” “Oh. I thought you hated me for a while.” “May! I do not hate you! Some days I’m at your house! You just don’t see me, is all.” “Oh… But, what about when I get home?” “I’m out with friends. Or I go out to eat or something. But, when you get home, just come on in and sit with me. Tell me about how school went. Tell me about anything.” “Ok. Want me to bring you dinner or anything? I don’t want you falling and hurting yourself more than you already have.” 

“I won’t.” “Says the man who faints after nearly every concert.” I retorted. “I do not! I do backflips! Have you seen videos of my concerts?” “Nope.” “Never mind then.” “Never mind then.” I sighed. “Something wrong, May?” “No. I’m just worried about you. Worried about you falling, or tripping, or….” I got tears in my eyes. “May! Or what?” “Or… something bad happening to you…” I blinked. The tears rolled down my cheeks and off my chin. “May, don’t cry…” “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you…” “I know.”   
Le timeskip of 30 minutes… 

“Well, Mr. Camui, thank you. For everything.” “No, don’t thank me. Thank yourself, May.” He said, smiling slightly. “I might as well head on home and eat. I’ll bring you something back.” “You don’t have to.” “But I will.” I replied, standing up. I walked to the door. “I’ll see you in a couple minutes, May!” Mr. Camui called. “Yup!” I replied, opening the door. I walked out, and closed the door behind me. I walked home and opened the door. “Hey, May!” Dad called. Mom was sitting at the table, doing work. “Hi, Dad!” I replied, taking off my shoes and running upstairs. I went into my room and closed the door. I went to my desk and opened my journal. I grabbed my pen and wrote for today, ‘Went to Kimi’s, hung out with Mr. Camui after. Will talk more tomorrow.’ I walked to my bed and laid down and closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sometime during the night, I could smell smoke. I bolted up and sprinted to Dad and Mom’s room. I shook Dad. “Dad! Smoke!” He opened his eyes and tried waking up Mom. Nothing. Dad picked me up and ran down the stairs. I figured Mom would get up. Nope. A gust of wind hit us outside. I noticed the smoke was coming from the roof. I screamed as the roof burst into flames, “NO!” The Yamadas came out of their house. So did the little old cat lady. And the Itachis. “May!” Kimi ran over. I began to cry. The fire was quickly spreading to the middle floor. “NO!” I screamed louder. I tried to run in, but Dad held me back. Mrs. Yamada came over and put her hand on Dad’s shoulder. The little old cat lady did the same. 

“Jasper, I’m sorry…” The old cat lady said. Dad was trying not to cry. Kimi went over and hugged me, along with Aimi and Riko. I cried onto Kimi’s shoulder. “It’s ok, May. It’ll be alright.” Kimi patted my back. I sniffled, “No, it’s not ok…” Where’s Mr. Camui when you need him? I thought. I looked back at the burning house. “Ok everyone,” Mrs. Yamada yelled in Japanese. “Get buckets and fill them with water!” Everyone nodded and ran off. I stayed behind. Kimi did as well. “May! What’s wrong?” “I can’t stop thinking about how we left my mom in the house while it burns. I won’t be able to sleep from now on...” Everyone came racing back with buckets filled with water. Mrs. Yamada instructed, “Ok, now go to the house and put the flame out!” Everyone did as so. The little old cat lady stayed behind. “I handed Aimi my bucket. I can’t physically lift and carry it myself. The arthritis keeps me from doing so.” “Oh, I’m sorry, Obachan Akari. I could’ve carried it for you!” Kimi replied. 

“I don’t want to stress you, dear.” “Oh. Okey dokey!” Kimi jumped. “Dad?” I asked, sniffling. “Yes, May?” He sniffled. “I wanna go see Mr. Camui…” “Go ahead. Kimi, can you go with her?” “Yes, sir!” Kimi nodded. I began to walk to next door. Kimi skipped behind me. I opened the door and walked to Mr. Camui. I sniffled. Kimi followed me, stopping every once in a while to look at stuff. “Kimi!” I grabbed her hand. “May? What’s wrong?” Mr. Camui asked. I walked up to him. “The… The h-house…. Burned down….” I said the last part in a lower voice. “I didn’t even notice, May. I’m sorry. Is your dad and mom okay?” I began to cry, “Mom’s dead, Mr. Camui! She burned to her death!” “May… I’m sorry… Kimi, can May and I be alone for a moment, please?” 

Kimi nodded. “May, I-I don’t know what to say. This all happened so fast I can’t jus-” “You don’t have to say anything, Mr. Camui.” I replied, wiping a stray tear away. I bent my head down and let the tears run off my nose. I then saw blackness. Or a dark shade of gray. I felt Mr. Camui’s arms around me. He must’ve pulled me into a hug. This is nice. I took a deep breath in and nearly gagged. Blegh. He wears too much cologne. Mr. Camui let go of me. I began to cough. “May! What’s wrong?” Kimi asked. “Nothing, Kimi!” I said in between coughs. I stopped coughing after about 2 minutes. Kimi asked, “Camui-sama, can I come back in?” “Yes, Kimi.” 

Kimi skipped back in. “You ok, now, May?” “Yeah.” “Good.” Kimi hugged me tightly. I grunted a little. “May, where will you live now that your house is burned?” “I… don’t know, Kimi.” I replied, sighing. “You know, May, you could always live with me.” Mr. Camui suggested. “I’ll ask Dad.” I sighed, shoulders shaking. I sniffled. “I can’t believe she’s gone…” I crossed my arms. Tears formed in my eyes. “43, and gone already…” I sniffled. “Why did it have to be her? Why not me?” I cried. “May! Don’t cry…. Cause if you cry, I cry…” Kimi said, looking me dead in the eyes. Kimi began to get tears in her eyes. I wiped the tears away. “I’m fine, Kimi. Let’s go. I’ll see you in a couple minutes, Mr. Camui.” “Ok, see you.” “C’mon Kimi, let’s go.” I grabbed Kimi’s hand and sleepily walked out. “Where are we going?” “Back outside.” I opened the door and dragged Kimi out. Kimi closed the door behind me. “May!” Dad said. I ran to him. Kimi ran to Aimi. “What did Mr. Camui have to say?” “He suggested we live with him.” “That’s a good idea.” Dad smiled. Dad hugged me. I buried my head in his shoulder. Riko came over and put her hand on Dad’s other shoulder. He turned his head. “Jasper, if there’s anything, ANYTHING, Aimi, Kimi and I could do to help, please don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“I won’t hesitate, Riko. Don’t you worry.” Dad replied. I lifted my head. “Looks like I’ll have to ask Hiromi to make me another pen, huh?” “Yeah. And you need to get a new journal. Let’s go before one of us catches a cold.” “Yeah. Let’s go.” I let go of Dad and began to walk next door. Dad followed. I opened the door. “I’m back, Mr. Camui!” I said, loudly. “I can hear you.” He replied. We walked to where Mr. Camui was. “Well, Jasper, what’s your decision? Will you stay here?” “Yes. We will.” “Mr. Camui-” “Please. Call me Abeoji.” “Abeoji?” “It means ‘father’ in Korean. Or call me Gackt. Whichever you prefer.” I nodded. “Do you mind if I alternate?” “Not at all.” I ran my hand through my hair. “Well, on an important note, where are we gonna sleep?” “CRAP. I still have to figure that out.”   
I gave Mr. Camui a blank look. “I call the bathroom.” I said, before Dad grabbed me. “You will not sleep in a bathroom.” “I do it at Hiromi’s!” “May, you’re not with Hiromi, you’re with me and we’re in Mr. Camui’s house. It’s his house, his rules.” “May, you are not sleeping in my bathroom.” “And why not?” “Cause it’s a bathroom! Who in their right mind would let anyone sleep in their bathroom?” “Hiromi.” “Is that the one that sniffs Sharpies?” “Yeah.” “Thought so. Either way, May, you are not sleeping in my bathroom.” “What about your bedroom?” “No.” “Kitchen?” “NO.” “Well, where am I supposed to sleep? In a trash can?” “Yeah. Sure. If I wasn’t on crutches, I would’ve thrown you in mine by now.” “If it wasn’t for the laws of this land, I would’ve decked you by now-” “May Rain! We do not threaten to punch people-” “Hiromi does!” “You are not with Hiromi! You are with me and Mr. Camui!” “What if I don’t want to be?” “May. Rain. White.” 

“What?” “Don’t make me mad.” “Got it, mamacita.” I turned. Dad smiled slightly. I turned back to face Abeoji. “May, I give you permission to sleep in the same room as me. Take the comfy chair and sleep in it. I don’t care. As long as I can see you, you’re fine.” “What about me?” “Jasper, you can sleep on the floor.” “Why does May get a chair?” “In case I have to go to the bathroom at 3 am! I need May to carry me!” “Do you not know how to use the crutches?” “Barely.” “It’s 12: 30 and I wanna sleep!” I said, loudly. “Ok. Then sleep.” Dad said sarcastically. “Abeoji?” “Yes, May?” “Do you, by chance, have a blanket I could please borrow?” “Yes. I do. Thank you for asking.” Abeoji tossed me a soft gray blanket. “Thank you.” I mumbled. Dad went somewhere and laid down. “Jasper, do you want a blanket?” “I’m good.” “Just making sure.” I sat in the chair and got comfortable. I put the blanket over me and closed my eyes. I began to fall asleep.   
Le timeskip of 3 hours… 

I felt something hit me. “Ow.” I mumbled. I opened my eyes and picked my head up. I grabbed what had hit me, a water bottle, and threw it back at Abeoji. “My nose.” He whispered. “What?” I mumbled. “I need to go. Can you carry me?” “Can’t you hold it?” “No.” I sighed. I took the blanket off and walked over. I picked Abeoji up and began to walk. I was halfway there, when I felt something was off. “Abeoji?” “Yes?” “Your sweatpants feel warm, and a bit damp. Oh my God, you didn’t do what I think you did-” “I did.” I dropped Abeoji. I began to run to the kitchen, while screaming the entire time. I slipped, and hit my face on the floor. I began to cry, “Dad….” I heard Dad run over and felt him picking me up. I kept crying. “May, oh no, your nose is bleeding… What happened?” “I-I dropped Abeoji!” I cried. “My head, oh my God… Ah, crap...” “Woah, woah, woah. How’d you drop Abeoji, May?” “He t-told me to carry him to the bathroom, so I did, then he-” Dad put me in a chair and grabbed a paper towel. “May, take this and do what I taught you to do.” I put the paper towel in my nose. Dad walked over to Abeoji. “Crap. My head.” “Oh my God,” Dad screamed and ran to the kitchen. He slipped and fell face first. “Ow.” Dad sat up and took his socks off. “Did you step in it?” “Oh yeah.” Dad got up and found a trash can then threw his socks away. “And to think your mother got me these for Christmas,” 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go disinfect my feet.” Dad went to the kitchen. He found some disinfectant and went to me. “I’ll spray your arms first.” I sniffled. “Um, is someone gonna HELP ME?!” “Can you wait? I have to disinfect May and myself!” I sniffled again. “Oh, May, don’t cry, baby… It’s ok…” “No it’s not!” I cried. “I hurt Abeoji!” “No you didn’t…” “Yeah you did. OW! My head! CRAP!” Dad sprayed my arms with disinfectant, then sprayed his feet. “I keep an extra pair of socks in my pocket.” Dad took an extra pair of socks and put them on. “Wanna stay here so I can clean up?” I nodded. Dad grabbed paper towels and walked over to Abeoji. 

“Ok, you’re gonna have to change.” Dad said. “Well, no dip. I’m drenched.” “I can see that. Want your crutches?” “Uh, yeah. I need them.” Abeoji retorted. “Well, excuse me…” Dad said, grabbing the crutches. “I think I hurt something besides my ankle. My head, maybe?” “May, get Gackt some ice.” “For that burn?” “No, for the headache he has.” “Catch me outside, how bout dat?” “May, just do what I asked! And I WILL catch you outside, how bout dat?” “Got it, mamacita.” I went into the kitchen and opened the freezer. “Abeoji!” “What?” “Why is there so much wine in here?” “Why not?” I found an ice pack and grabbed it. I walked near the living room, where Abeoji was sitting on the expensive couch. I picked my hand up, and aimed.   
I threw the ice pack at Abeoji. Right in his face. “AH! May? Why’d you throw a rock-hard ice pack at my FACE?!” “May, did you throw an ice pack at Gackt?” “No.” “Yes you did! Don’t deny it!” “Ok, fine, I did.” “Why?” “He started it.” “What do you mean?” “He woke me up by throwing a water bottle at me so I would carry him to his huge bathroom.” “Is this true, Gackt?” “Yeah. I did.” “Why?” “So I could wake her up.” Dad sighed. “It’s like I have two more kids. A 13 year old and a 43 year old. God, give me strength. Ok, Gackt, let’s get you changed and back in bed.” “Ok.” Dad helped Abeoji up. Abeoji gave me a dirty look. I gave him the look back. Abeoji then began to use the crutches. “Take baby steps, not big steps. You won’t fall that way. Use your good foot a little to propel yourself little by little. That’s it. You’re doing great!” Dad said kindly. 

“Thank you, Jasper.” Abeoji replied. I need another paper towel. I thought. I sighed. “OW!” “Gackt, I said use your good foot, not the bad one!” “Ah…. I know, but my foot wanted to step.” “I know it hurts, but think of something to take your mind off the pain for the moment.” “What should I think of, Jasper? The fact that I am going to be stuck in my own house for at least 6 weeks?” “Sure. Whatever floats your boat.” Dad looked at me and shrugged. I did the same. “We’ll work this out, May. I promise.” Dad whispered. I nodded. Yeah, May, Dad’s right. We’ll figure this out. Together. I began to fall back asleep.   
In the morning….

I slowly opened my eyes, to see if it was all a dream. Nope. I looked around to see where I was. Still lying in the chair with a bloody paper towel up my nose. Great. “Good morning, May!” Dad called. I groaned in response. “You know what day it is?” “Sunday?” “Exactly! And you know what day Sunday is, right?” “Leave May alone so she can sleep day?” “Nope! Today is-” “Leave Abeoji alone so he can actually recover day?” “Yeah.” Dad replied. “I thought Sunday was family fun day.” “It was, until the house burned. My only copy of Romeo and Juliet was in there.” “Oh boo hoo, your only copy of a Shakespeare book… My journal was in there!” “I know!” “And so was Mom…” I sighed. “Either way, I hated that journal.” “Why?” “I’m left handed. Those journals are made for righties.” “So are sketchbooks, but that never bothered me.” “Dad…” “Ok, fine! I hate using those sketchbooks.” “Me too. But I don’t complain.” “That is true.” 

“Wanna go get breakfast?” “In our pajamas?” I asked. Dad nodded. “I am not going out in my pajamas.” I replied. “I know.” “Could we ask Abeoji?” “No. I told him that today, for him, would be a day of rest and relaxation.” “Sure you did.” I turned and walked towards Abeoji. “Abeoji!” “What?” “Do you have anything we can eat?” “Not that I can think of at the moment. Now, go away. I’m supposed to be ‘resting’.” “Well, excuse me…” I said, turning and walking back to Dad. “He said he can’t think of anything at the moment.” “I heard him, May. I’m not deaf.” “Yeah, but, Mr. Brown is.” Dad began to laugh. “Jasper, what’s so funny?” “Nothing.” Dad tried stifling his laughter. “I can tell something’s funny over there, Jasper. Tell me.” “It’s nothing!” Dad kept laughing. I began to laugh along. “It is true, Mr. Brown is old as time, and he can’t hear his computer ding when he gets an email.” Dad said in between giggles. I kept laughing. “Jasper! May! What’s so funny? Why won’t you tell me?” 

“It’s nothing!” I said again. “It is something!” “Ok! Fine! We’re laughing about our social studies teacher.” I retorted. “Hah! I knew it!” I looked over at Abeoji, who was giving me a look. I rolled my eyes. “Sure you did, Abeoji. Sure.” I turned back to Dad. “He gave me a look.” “I can see that.” “So, do you guys have any idea about what you want to eat? If you want, I’ll cook. Even though you won’t eat for four days.” Abeoji chuckled. “What?” I said, loudly. “I take four days to make food. So?” “Hiromi never told me that!” “Hiromi educated May about you before we moved.” I took a deep breath. “I need to eat. Something. Anything.” “How bout we go shopping? Me, you, and Gackt?” “Sure. I’m still not going in pajamas. I’ll ask Kimi for a spare pair of my clothes. And yours.” “You gave Kimi spare pairs of our clothes?” “Yeah.” “Why?” Dad asked. “Why not?” I replied. “Just go.” Dad retorted. I nodded. 

I walked to the front door and opened it. I walked to Kimi’s house. I knocked on the door. “Oh! Good morning, May! What brings you here?” “I’m here to get those spare clothes I brought over.” “Oh! Those! Kimi! Get May the spare clothes she brought!” “Ok, Mama!” Kimi returned about a minute later with the clothes. “Here, May!” I took the clothes. “Thank you, Kimi.” Kimi hugged me. I hugged her back. I walked back to Abeoji’s. I opened the door. “Got it.” I threw Dad his Hawaiian shirt and shorts. “I’m gonna go change.” I said, walking to the bathroom. I walked in and closed the door. I took my phone out of my pocket and took off my clothes. I put my YFC shirt on and my jeans. I put my phone in my jean pocket. I opened the door and walked out. “May, out of all the YFC shirts you had, why that one?” Dad asked. “Hiromi got me this one!” I retorted. “What?” Abeoji looked and gasped a little. “May!” My shirt had one of the cover arts for the album, ‘1’ on it. “You’re seriously going out in that?” “Yes.” I replied. “I kinda like it.” Abeoji remarked. 

“I made a fake cover once for the 1 album. I have a picture.” I took out my phone and looked. “I would love to see it.” “Don’t rush me. Hiromi and LaTanya were taking too many selfies before we moved. Hiromi sucks at doing duck lips either way.” I found the picture. “Here.” I handed Abeoji my phone. “It’s very, uh, interesting.” “I made it if YFC ever included a woman in the group.” “Wait! Is that your hair?” “Yeah. I want to be part of YFC, really badly.” “Next time we get together, I’ll let you know.” “Yes!” I pumped my fist in the air. “Ready to go?” Dad asked. “Are we walking or taking a car?” “Car. You seriously think I’m gonna make Gackt walk that far?” “Sure, Dad.” I said sarcastically. “Jasper, where are we gonna get a car?” “It’s in the driveway of the house. Our house.” “I have the keys in my pocket.” Dad took the keys out. “What car is it?” “Suzuki. Let’s go.” Dad remarked. He walked outside and opened the door. Abeoji stood up. I handed him the crutches and began to walk outside. I held the door open. “Thank you, May.” “You’re welcome.” I replied. Dad helped Abeoji into the car. I walked out and closed the door behind me. I got in the car. “Dad? Why does Abeoji get to sit in the front?” “Cause I’m older than you by 30 years. So hush your mouth.” Abeoji retorted. Dad got in and started the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Dad began to back up. “Dad! Don’t hit the-” There was a thud. “Trash cans…” Abeoji began to laugh. “Shut up, both of you! I’m trying to back out!” Abeoji tried to stifle his laughter. Dad backed out and began to drive. “Am I allowed to speak now?” “Yes, May.” “Ok, so, where are we going shopping? And do you know where we’re going?” “Yes, May. I just need it quiet for at least 2 minutes, so I know where we’re going.” Dad kept driving. He made a turn. “Are we there yet?” “No, May.” Dad replied. I leaned against the door. Dad made another turn, then I felt the car stop. “May, we’re here!” Dad called. I looked up. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. I stretched a little. Dad got out of the car and walked to the other side to let Abeoji out. Dad opened the door. Abeoji got out and put the crutches underneath his arms. “Let’s go!” Dad said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes, along with Abeoji. We began to walk across the parking lot. I was behind Abeoji. I grumbled, “Oh my God, Abeoji, you walk so SLOW!” “May! I’m on crutches, you think I can go any faster?” “YES!” “Go around me then!” I walked around Abeoji. I then tripped on something. I grabbed Dad’s shirt to catch myself. I fell, on my face, while bringing Dad down with me. My face was on the warm pavement. I could hear Abeoji laughing hysterically. “Dad, get off. People are staring.” I mumbled. Dad stood up. I got off the ground and stood up. I dusted myself off. “You ok, May?” “Yeah. I’m good.” I replied. I kept walking. 

Dad led us into the store. I shivered. “It’s cold in here.” I said, rubbing my arms. “Yeah, the air conditioner’s on.” Abeoji replied. “I’m gonna go get us some food. May and Gackt, if you wanna stay behind, that’s fine.” “I’ll stay.” “I’ll go with you, Dad.” I said. “Good. Let’s go, May.” Dad replied. We began to walk, leaving Abeoji behind. “Ok, what do you want for the week?” “Anything edible.” “I know that, May.” “If they have what I like, I’ll eat this week.” “If not?” “I’ll go to Kimi’s. She knows what I like.” Dad picked up a square watermelon. “Want one for this week?” “Yeah!” I agreed. “May, get me a small basket that I can carry the food in.” I picked one up. I handed it to Dad. “Thank you.” He put the watermelon in. “Now, what does Gackt like to eat?” “I don’t know. Ask him.” “May, I am not going back to him. You do it.” “And miss you looking at fruit? Rather not.” I said, sarcastically. “May.” “Fine!” I turned and walked back to Abeoji. “What do you want to eat?” “I don’t know. Why?” “Dad sent me over here to bother you. I can make something if you and I can’t decide.” “Sure. I honestly don’t care.” Abeoji replied. I turned and walked back to Dad. “May, look at this! And it’s 50 percent off!” Dad held up a package of fish. “What kind is it?” “Salmon! I can make something with this!” Dad said excitedly. He went to the candle aisle. “What scent?” “Sakura. I wanna impress Gackt and show him we’re not that bad because we’re American.” “Ok.” Dad picked out a sakura candle. “May, can you make those fried apples for this week?” “Sure. What kind of apples did you get?” “Fuji.” “I can make it work.” “You usually do!” Dad replied cheerfully. “You ain’t wrong.” I retorted. 

“Ok! So, fried apples for dessert tonight? I don’t know if Gackt has any cinnamon. I’ll ask him when we get home.” “And, for dinner?” “Probably salmon. Or we can order take out.” “I told Abeoji I would cook.” “You did what? You’re gonna cook?” “Yes. I took cooking class. I think I would know how to cook by now, Dad.” “Ok, have fun with that.” Then our favorite song began to play on the radio. Bamboleo by Gipsy Kings. “Dad, it’s our favorite song.” “I know.” When it got to our favorite part to sing along to, Dad put the basket down and spun me. I took a couple steps back. I spun and walked back while doing shenae turns. Dad grabbed me and lifted me over his head. He spun, then put me down. I found an empty box and ran. I jumped over the box onto some other ones and spun on the top. Dad was on the other side. I jumped into his arms. Dad spun once more and then dipped me. Several people were staring. They began to clap. Abeoji was staring at us in a mix of embarrassment and wonder. I looked over. “Oh. Hi, Abeoji.” “Hi, May. What was that?” “Dancing.” “Very nice. Is that salsa dancing of sorts?” “Yes.” I replied. “I’m Puerto Rican, on my mom’s side. But we’re white, unlike my mom and her sisters. My dad was white, so, yeah.” “Uh-huh.” “My last name used to be Gonzalez.” “Really?” “Yeah. Before I changed it.” Dad replied. 

“Ok.” “May, let’s keep going. I need to pick up some other things.” Dad winked at Abeoji. I looked at the two of them. “I’m telling Hiromi.” I said, before bursting out into a fit of giggles. “What?” “Nothing.” I sighed. I pulled out my phone and called Hiromi. “Hello?” “Hey.” “May, it’s 5 in the afternoon. What?” I went into a corner and mumbled so Hiromi could hear, “The ship has sailed. This is not a drill. I repeat, the ship has sailed.” Hiromi began to scream. I could hear Hiromi’s dad, Hiro, yelling, “Hiromi Momoko! Stop screaming!” “Hi, Hiro!” I said, loudly. “Hello, May.” He called. “Hiromi, let me talk to your dad.” “Why?” “I wanna talk to him.” “Dad!” “What, child?” “May wants to talk to you!” “Ok.” I could hear Hiromi handing the phone to Hiro. “Hello, May.” He said. “Hey, Hiro. How’s it going?” “Fine. How is your father?” “He’s great. How’s Lui?” “Still pretty. Even after 13 years of marriage, Lui is still beautiful.” “That’s good.” I said, confusedly. “May! Is that Hiro you’re talking to? Let me talk to him!” “No, Dad!” “May. I’ll hand you back to Hiromi. Yoshi spilled something and they’re freaking out about it.” “Ok.” I heard Hiro hand the phone back to Hiromi. “So, the ship has sailed, huh? What’s your dad buying now?” I peered over. “Strawberries and whipped cream.” I whispered. “HOOOOOOOO BOY!” Hiromi yelled. “Hoooooo boy.” I repeated. Hiromi began to laugh. “And what about Gackt? Is he buying anything?” “No. He’s kinda just following us.” “Gotta go. Update me on this after I eat. I’ll text you. See ya.” “See ya.” I hung up. “May! I wanted to talk to Hiro! See if he’s still up for the thing we’re gonna do for your birthday!” “Dad, no, not the thing.” “What’s ‘the thing’?” Abeoji asked. “You don’t wanna know.” I replied. “Ok.” 

“Ready to check out?” Dad asked. I nodded. “Let’s go.” Dad walked around cluelessly. “You don’t know where you’re going, do you?” “No, I do not.” I turned around a corner. “There it is.” I pointed. Dad looked over. “Oh. Good job finding it.” He said. Dad walked to the checkouts. I followed Abeoji. “You walk too slow.” “I’m on crutches, remember?” “I know.” Dad began placing the items on the counter. The lady at the counter looked familiar. “Did you find everything ok?” “Yes. Thank you.” “You look familiar.” “Oh,” The lady giggled. “How so?” “You look like one of my friend Kimi’s moms.” “Oh! That’s because I am one of Kimi’s moms!” “Wait. Which one are you?” “I’m Aimi. People confuse me with Riko, but that’s ok!” Aimi giggled. Aimi rang our things up. “I’m very sorry about Lapis.” “Thank you. At least she’s in a better place now.” Dad replied. “It’s a shame, honestly.” Dad nodded. “24.52, please.” “Really? That’s all?” “Dad, in yen, that’s 2,674.80, so, yeah, it’s not that much in U.S. dollars.” “She’s right.” Aimi remarked. Dad took his credit card out. He swiped it in the machine. He pressed a few buttons, while Aimi put our items in a bag. “Thank you, have a great day!” Aimi said, cheerfully. “Thanks, you too.” Dad and I said together. “Jinx.” I said. “Knock on wood.” Dad replied. I gave Dad a look. He gave me the look back. 

“Let’s go, child and housemate.” Dad remarked. I waved to Aimi. She waved back. Dad started to walk, while Abeoji followed. I, of course, was stuck behind Abeoji. I huffed, “OH MY GOD, WALK FASTER!” I screamed. “May, if I would if I could, but I can’t so, STOP COMPLAINING.” Abeoji hissed. “Well, excuse me…” I retorted. I got tears in my eyes. I had never heard Abeoji hiss like that, ever. I wiped the tears away quickly. Dad walked out, whilst Abeoji and I followed. I sniffled a little. Dad found the car and unlocked it. He opened the back and put the stuff in. I climbed into the back and slammed the door. “May, are you being angsty again?” I shook my head, letting the tears roll off my cheeks. “May, what’s up? You’re crying.” “I’m not.” I argued. Abeoji peered over, “Hey, what happened?” I turned away. “May, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything. I would never tell anyone unless you’re hurting yourself or someone else.” “You hissed at me…” I whimpered. “Huh? What do you mean?” “To her, if you ‘hiss’ at her, it means you kinda yelled at her.” “Oh, May, I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?” “Sure.” I turned back, to face Abeoji. I sniffled. “Wanna hug?” “Sure.” Abeoji wrapped his arms around me awkwardly. I took a deep breath and nearly gagged, again. I squirmed a little. Abeoji let me go. “Thank you.” I began to cough. Dad got in his side of the car. Abeoji opened his door and got in, while pulling the crutches behind him. “May, hold these for me, will ya? Please and thank you.” Abeoji handed me the crutches. I laid them across my lap and sighed. “May, stop being angsty.” Dad started the car and began to back out. “I’m not being angsty, I’m upset.” I growled. “May, stop it.” Dad warned. I sighed and slumped down more in my seat. I grabbed my phone and earbuds. I plugged my earbuds in and put them in. I began to play Cocky by Kid Rock. I closed my eyes. 

I placed my feet on a seat. “May, feet off the seat.” I growled at Dad. “May. Rain.” I took my feet off. “Thank you.” I sighed. My phone vibrated. I opened my eyes and looked. Hiromi. It read: ‘Ok, done eating. Update??’ I replied, ‘I’m now officially in a salty mood, sorry. Dad told me he wanted to show Gackt that we’re not bad because we’re American. I got hissed at. The usual.’ I saw the text bubble appear, meaning Hiromi was typing. It read: ‘Unfortunate, to be honest with ya. I can’t wait for you to come and see us for your birthday. Oh! You know that new Korean girl in our class, Hye?’ ‘Yeah. Why?’ ‘She was dressed up as Gakuko from the Gakuensai shows.’ I giggled to myself. ‘Really?’ ‘Yeah. I have video of her doing the poses from that one show I took you to.’ I replied, ‘Send it to me when I get home. I’ll text you.’ I skipped to my next song, The Mirror, by Kid Rock. I sighed and closed my eyes. After what felt like an hour, I felt the car stop. “May! We’re home!” Dad called. I paused my song and took my earbuds out. “May, crutches.” I handed them to Abeoji. “Thank you.” He looked over. “You ok? You don’t look good.” “I’m fine.” “You sure?” I nodded. “Ok, just making sure.” I got out of the car and stretched a little. Abeoji was trying to unlock the door. He unlocked it and opened the door. I walked in after Dad. I sighed. I texted Hiromi, ‘I’m home. Send me the video.’ I saw the video pop up. Hiromi had put underneath, ‘Watch it with headphones. Because we played Koakuma Heaven, the remix, and Hye was on a table in the cafeteria, during lunch, so you can hear us laughing and swearing.’ I sighed, smiling. 

I tapped on the video. It began to play. Hye was standing on the table, in her Gakuko outfit. Koakuma Heaven began to play, while Hye starts dancing, on the cafeteria table. I hear a scream, Hiromi’s, as Hye does a split. Hye started to do the dances from the show Hiromi took me to. Hye then lost her footing, and fell off the table, landing on her side. I heard Hye giggling, and then the screen went black. I didn’t realize I was laughing the entire time. I texted Hiromi, ‘Why did you let Hye do that?’ Hiromi replied, ‘She insisted I record it for you.’ I texted, ‘Hye is so sweet, shows what I’m missing. I can’t wait to come see you all.’ Hiromi replied, ‘Gotta go. I’m going to go watch Steven Universe and then binge-watch Moon Child. Love you. Bye.’ I typed, ‘Love you, too. Good night, Hiromi.’ I unplugged my earbuds and put them, plus my phone in my pocket. I heard a knock on the door. “May! It’s Kimi! I have a spare uniform for school tomorrow. I told Amano-sensei that your house burned down. I’ll just leave this on the doorstep. Bye!” I heard Kimi place something and run off. I went to the door and opened it. There was a bag, and inside it, my new school uniform, and a bookbag. There was a note attached. It read: “May! Hi! Hi! It’s Kimi! I got Amano-sensei to get you a new uniform! I got you the backpack! No need to pay me back!- Kimiko Itachi.” I picked up the bag and brought it inside. “What’s that?” Dad asked. “My new school uniform. Kimi dropped it off. And strangely, Kimi got me a new backpack.” I replied, tossing the bag over to Dad. “Well, I’m going to change and do nothing.” I said, grabbing my clothes and walking to the bathroom. “You could always go to Kimi’s.” Dad suggested. “True.” I replied, before walking into the bathroom. I closed the door. I took off my shirt and put on the one I had on before. I changed into my pajama pants and my blue fuzzy socks. I took my spare pair of clothes and folded them. I sighed and opened the door. I called, “Dad! Where do I put my clothes?” “Give them to me! I’ll have Aimi wash them!” I walked to where Dad was and threw my clothes at him. “Heads up. I’m going to Kimi’s.” “Ok. Put shoes on and have fun.” “What shoes am I supposed to wear with my fuzzy socks?” “Your platforms.” I took my socks off and put them in my pocket. “Your sandals.” “Fine.” Dad took off his sandals and handed them to me. “Thank you.” I said. “You know what, change of plans. May, you and I are going to church.” “Dad, please, no…” “Yes. Ask Kimi if she has flats and a skirt. You need to at least look decent.” I glared at Dad. 

I turned, and walked to the door. I opened the door and walked out. I closed the door and walked to Kimi’s. When I got there, I knocked on the door. Kimi opened the door. “Hi, May!” Kimi hugged me. “Come on in!” Kimi held the door open. “I’m only here for a couple things, Kimi.” “Ok!” Kimi grabbed my hand and skipped upstairs to her room. We walked in. “What do you need, May?” “I need a skirt and flats.” “Ok!” Kimi rummaged through her closet. She pulled out a black skirt and flats. “This good, May?” “Yup. Thank you.” Kimi skipped up to me and handed me the clothes, then kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. “May! Are you ok? Your face is turning pink.” “I’m good, Kimi. Thanks.” I turned and walked out, my face still pink. I walked down the stairs and opened the front door. Thoughts were running through my mind. Should I tell Dad? No, May, don’t tell Dad. Tell Abeoji. He can keep secrets. I think. Yeah. He can keep a secret. I sighed and walked out, closing the door behind me. I walked back. I opened the door and closed it after walking in. I was still blushing, as I could feel a slight warm sensation on my cheeks. I walked to Dad. “May. Why are you blushing?” Abeoji asked. I stammered, “K-Kimi kissed me on the c-cheek.” Dad spat out the water he was drinking, all over Abeoji. “What?” He asked, excitedly. “You spit on me.” Abeoji remarked. “I’m sorry.” Dad replied. “Yeah. She kissed me on the cheek before I left.” Dad smiled. “I’m not surprised. Kimi really likes hanging out with you, May.” “I know.” I replied. I walked to the bathroom. I changed back out of my pajama pants and into Kimi’s skirt. I smoothed it, and twirled. I took off Dad’s sandals, and put on the flats Kimi let me borrow. I ran my hand through my hair. I put my hands on my hips and smiled. I folded up my pants and walked out. “Heads up, Dad!” Dad caught my pants and put them next to my other clothes. “Give my sandals back.” I tossed Dad his sandals. He caught them and put them back on. “Are you fine with us leaving you for a couple minutes?” “Yes.” “Can you promise me that you won’t do anything stupid?” “You have my word.” “Good. C’mon May, let’s go.” I groaned loudly. “What?” “I don’t wanna go!” “I know, May, but, please. Do it for me.” “Dad, there’s a lot of things I would do for you, but going to church is not one of those things.” “What if I bribed you?” “With what? Pay up.” “5 bucks.” “Deal.” Dad pulled a 5 dollar bill out of his pocket. I grabbed it and put it in the skirt pocket. “Thank you.” I said. “C’mon, let’s go, May.” Dad ran his hand through his hair. I turned and walked to the door. Dad followed. “I’ll see you later.” “Yup. I’ll call if I need anything.” Abeoji replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 will be up soon!!

Chapter 7 

I opened the door and held it for Dad. He walked out. “Thanks.” I walked out after him and closed the door. I walked to the car after Dad unlocked it. I got in the front seat and sat down. I put my seatbelt on, then closed the door. Dad grabbed his keys and opened his door. He got in and closed the door. Dad began to put his seatbelt on. Dad put the keys in the car and started it. “Ready to go?” “Yup.” I replied. Dad began to back out. “You know where this place is?” “Yup. It’s a really beautiful Christian church.” Dad turned and began to drive. “Stained glass windows and all that jazz?” “Yup.” Dad replied. He sighed. “You can turn on the radio if you want, May.” I turned on the radio. The news was on. “Ugh, turn it off and put a CD in, May.” I turned the radio off and looked for a CD. “Gipsy Kings or Ritchie Valens? Or do you wanna listen to our album Chatroom, or our album Vogue? Or, we can listen to Archive.” “Archive. It has your cover of Eleanor Rigby on it anyways.” I took the CD out and put it in the CD player. Our cover of Istanbul began to play. “I never realized how good your band is, May.” “I know. Nobody realizes.” I replied. Dad made a turn. He kept driving. “I still can’t believe Hiromi picked the name. The Great Pacific Garbage Patch. What kind of name is that?” “Well, Dad, it’s an actual thing. It floats in the Pacific Ocean.” “I realize that, May, but, why did you let Hiromi, out of all band members, pick the name?” “Dad, you know as well I as do that Ollie sucks at naming things, LaTanya couldn’t think of anything, and I, May Rain, already agreed with Hiromi on the name.” “Typical.” Dad made another turn, into the parking lot. There was only one other car there. A white Cadillac. Fancy. I thought. 

I stared at the car. I could tell who was in it. There was a woman, about 20 or 22, fixing her makeup. She had tan skin, her hair was light brown, in a Lucy Camui hairstyle, and was wearing a white dress. “May, what are you looking at?” “Cadillac.” I replied. “Never mind that. Let’s go.” Dad unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door. He grabbed his keys. I still stared at the woman, wondering who she was. I opened my door and unbuckled the seatbelt. I got out and stretched. I closed the door and followed Dad. He opened the door to the church and held it for me. “Thanks.” The woman closed her car door and scurried behind me. “Thank you, sir.” She said with a Southern accent. “You’re welcome. You look familiar to me?” She giggled. “How so?” “Wait a minute, you’re the singer Jenny Rose!” “Well, reckon I am!” “What are you doing all the way out here in Tokyo? I thought you were from Louisiana!” “I am, but I’m here visiting a little girl with leukemia. Her parents emailed, asking me to spend time with her, since she’s my number 1 fan! I’ve come here to pray for her. She’s going through another round of treatment today.” “Oh.” Dad and the lady walked in. I closed the door behind us. The lady walked up to the altar, and kneeled before it. Dad and I went into a pew near the front. The lady, Jenny, began to mumble a prayer. Dad kneeled and motioned me to do the same. I kneeled. “We’re going to pray for not only your mother, but you and I.” “Got it.” Dad clasped his hands and began to mumble. I clasped my hands and began to mumble, “Please, God, tell me Mom’s alright up in Heaven with you. She’s done so much for us, it’s time for you to take good care of her. Thank you, God. Amen.” I looked up, hands still clasped, to see Jenny, levitating, and her form dissolving into golden light. “God is a woman.” I mumbled. “You say something, May?” Dad asked. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” I unclasped my hands and stood up. Dad stood up and stretched. “Where’s Jenny?” “She left.” I lied. “Oh. Ok. Ready to go?” “Yeah.” I yawned. “Tired?” “Very.” I replied. “Ok then. Let’s go.” Dad backed up and let me out. I walked out and headed to the door. “Awkward silence.” Dad said quietly. 

I opened the door and held it for Dad. “Thanks.” He remarked cheerfully. I smiled. I closed the door behind me. I looked for the white Cadillac. It wasn’t there. “Told you she left.” I retorted. “Yeah, yeah.” Dad replied, unlocking the car. We walked to the car. Dad opened his door and got in. He closed it behind him. I opened my door and got in. I closed my door. I buckled my seatbelt. Dad did the same and started the car. I sighed. “What’s up?” “Nothing.” I replied. Our cover of Don’t Worry Kyoko began to play after Istanbul faded out. Dad began to hum the words. Dad began to drive. I took out my phone to see a message from Abeoji. It read: ‘My ankle brace came in. So don’t be surprised if I’m not using the crutches.’ I replied, ‘Ok.’ I put my phone back in sleep mode. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes. I began to fall asleep. I was now fast asleep. I began to dream. A flash of orange light showed. I jolted a little. Fire. Not again. Anything but that. The orange light got brighter, and I could hear it crackle. I screamed and opened my eyes. “May! We’re home! Are you ok?” I put my hand on my chest. My heart was pounding. “I’m fine. I just a had a scare, that’s all.” “What did you dream about?” “Fire. Bright, crackling, orange fire.” “Ah. I see.” I sighed. “Don’t let Gackt see you like that. He’ll think something bad happened to you.” “Too late.” I replied. My heart still pounded. “Do you need some deep breaths?” “Yeah.” I took a deep breath in through my nose. I held it for 5 seconds, then exhaled. “Take your time.” Dad said. I unbuckled my seatbelt. I slumped down in the seat and took another deep breath. In. Hold. Exhale. I thought, while I inhaled. “Do you need to release all the sounds that are trapped in your mind right now?” “Yes.” “I’ll close the door.” Dad closed his door. I began to scream. I stopped and took a breath. Dad opened the door. “You good?” “Yes.” I opened my door, took a step, then closed it behind me. 

I walked to Dad. I sighed. “You sure you’re good?” “Yes. I’m very sure.” I replied. Dad took a deep breath. Dad walked to the door and opened it. “Gackt! We’re home!” “I’m aware.” I took another deep breath, my shoulders quivering as I exhaled. God, I wish LaTanya were here right now. She usually knows how to keep me calm. God. I wanna go home. Back to Michigan. “I wanna go home…” I whimpered, tears forming in my eyes. “May! What’s wrong?” Dad turned around, worriedly. “I wanna go back home!” I yelled. “May, but this is your home…” “No, it’s not! There’s no LaTanya, Hiromi, or even Hye! This isn’t home! I miss everybody a lot… I wanna go back to Michigan.” “May,” “Stay OUT OF THIS!” I screamed at Abeoji. Abeoji gave me a shocked look for screaming at him. “May, I understand you want to go home, but we can’t right now…” “I know! That’s the problem. I wanna go home right now so I can be with my friends.” “Isn’t Kimi your friend?” “Yeah. Her too.” “So? You got Kimi. Any other friends?” “Yeah. Her name is Maiko. Her voice is very raspy.” “Maiko. What’s her last name?” “Shinamura.” “Maiko Shinamura. Sounds familiar.” Abeoji mumbled to himself. I sighed. “Your little emotional outburst over?” “Yes. Thanks for asking, Dad.” I replied. “Good.” Dad said, hugging me, then kissing me on the temple. I yawned in response. “May, don’t tell me you’re tired.” “I’m tired.” “May, it’s noon! On a Sunday! Go and give Kimi her skirt back or something.” Abeoji remarked snarkily. “Ay. Stop being snarky with me. I’m going to Kimi’s anyways.” I replied. “Good. That’ll give us some peace, right Jasper?” Dad blushed, “Y-Yeah.” I looked at Abeoji, then at Dad, then back at Abeoji. I giggled slightly. “Oooooh….” “What?” “Somebody’s in love,” I took a breath and began to sing, “JASPER AND GACKT, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES-” “May! Stop it!” Dad commanded. Abeoji was beginning to laugh. Dad whipped around. “What? That was funny.” “I agree.” I replied. “May, what makes you think that Gackt and I are in a relationship?” “You want the short list or the long one?” “Short.” “You want some ‘peace’, for one, two, Dad, you always look at Abeoji funny, like you’re truly in love with him but won’t tell me because I’ll tell Hiromi.” “Exactly. You will tell Hiromi.” “Can I tell Kimi?” “No.” “Why not, Dad?” “Yeah, why not, Jasper?” Abeoji said in a mocking tone. “Because. I mean, I trust Kimi, but I don’t know who she’d tell.” “Probably student council,” “Seito-kai. That’s how you would say it in Japanese.” I continued, “And the after school pianist club. Probably the comedy club as well.” Abeoji was about to speak, but I raised my hand in front of his face, “Don’t tell me what it is in Japanese. I can google it.” “I’m more reliable than google. Google translate sucks.” “I know. Hiromi tried using it to translate an entire episode of LazyTown.” “What’s that? The thing you just mentioned?” “It’s an Icelandic show, Gackt.” “Never watched it.” “Good. It’s chock full of memes. Like We Are Number One, The Mine Song, and all that jazz.” “Ah, I see now.” Abeoji replied. “Hiromi still watches it.” I remarked. “That she does, May, that she does.” Dad replied. “That reminds me. I need to give Kimi her skirt back.” “Go. Take out the five bucks and give it to Gackt.” “Why Gackt?” “You owe me. Big time, wiseass.” I took the five dollars out and handed them to Gackt. “I’ll give it back, don’t worry.” He mouthed. I nodded. I ran to the door and opened it. “I’ll be back.” “We’ll be here.” Abeoji replied. I ran out the door, slamming it behind me. I sprinted to Kimi’s house. I knocked on the door. “Come in!” Aimi called. I opened the door and took my shoes off. 

I walked into Kimi’s living room, where Aimi was folding clothes, while Kimi and Riko played Just Dance 4. “Hey, Kimi!” Kimi turned around. “Hey, May!” Kimi ran up to me and hugged me. I then felt Kimi kiss me on the cheek. I blushed. “Hey, I’m here to return your skirt.” “May, you would need something to wear when you give the skirt back, right? I have an old pair of shorts that still fit, if you want them.” “Yes, please!” I replied. Kimi grabbed my hand and ran upstairs. I nearly tripped. Kimi ran into her room and went to her closet. She tossed me a pair of black shorts. I took my phone and earbuds out of the skirt pocket. I gripped them as I took off the skirt and put the shorts on. “Thanks, Kimi.” “You’re welcome, May!” I went downstairs, Kimi following me. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I could hear an ambulance. “It better not Akari or Itsuko.” “Itsuko?” “Mrs. Yamada.” “Want me to go see?” “That would be ok, May. Thank you.” Aimi replied. I opened the door and looked. I saw someone being put on a stretcher. “It’s my dad!” I screamed, running out the door and down the sidewalk. “Abeoji!” I yelled. “May!” He called. I ran to him. “What happened to Dad?” “We were just talking, then his eyes rolled into the back of his head, collapsed, and started convulsing.” “Abeoji! My dad was having a seizure!” “I didn’t know!” “He has a bracelet!” “I noticed it before, but never asked!” Abeoji yelled to a paramedic in Japanese. They turned. Abeoji began speaking in Japanese, telling the paramedic that Dad was my dad. The paramedic nodded, then turned to me. She grabbed my hand and said in English, “Please stay in the back. We will ask more questions at the hospital. Come along, sir.” She gestured to Abeoji. “I would prefer to drive her.” “Go right ahead.” “I have the keys to your dad’s Suzuki.” Abeoji whispered to me. “You stole his keys?” “Practically.” “Gackt!” “What?” I glared at Abeoji. “What did I do?” I looked up to see the ambulance gone. “Get the Suzuki. Follow them.” I replied. “May, are you suggesting we take your dad’s car?” “He’ll thank us later, believe me.” I said. “True. Let’s go, child.” Abeoji remarked. “Don’t call me child.” 

I snatched the keys out of Abeoji’s hand and unlocked the car. “Hey! Was that necessary?” “If you want to get to the hospital quickly, then yeah, it was pretty necessary.” I opened my door and got in, gripping the keys. Abeoji opened his door and got in. I tossed him the keys while he closed his door. “What hospital are we going to?” “NTT Medical Center.” I blinked. Abeoji started the car. He began to turn. I quickly buckled my seatbelt, and prayed for the best. Abeoji began to drive. “I thought you didn’t drive.” “I do, just not that often.” “I swear, Gackt, if you get pulled over,” Abeoji laughed, “I won’t.” “Says the guy who nearly got arrested in Taiwan.” “Don’t blame me, blame my Okinawan roots.” I rolled my eyes. “May, are you upset with me?” “For what, Gackt?” “Not knowing what to do.” “No, if you hadn’t been there, I would have lost Dad too…” “May, it would suck if you lost Jasper. To be completely honest with you, I didn’t know what I was supposed to do. So I pulled out my phone and called an ambulance. I freaked.” “It’s a pretty good thing you freaked.” “I know, right?” “I was being sarcastic.” “Oh.” “Are we there yet?” “Yeah, I’m just looking for a place to park. This is where they took your dad. A paramedic told me.” Abeoji made a turn and swore under his breath. “There’s a spot.” “Well, no dip. I’m going to that spot.” Abeoji retorted. He pulled into a spot and put the car in park. I unbuckled my seatbelt. “I’ll apologize to Jasper.” “Don’t.” “Why not?” “It’s my fault.” “May, it’s not your fault. It’s mine.” “No. It’s my fault for going to Kimi’s.” “How bout it’s both our faults?” “Sounds logical.” I replied. “Let’s go. Jasper’s probably wondering where we are.” I opened my door and got out. I closed my door and walked around to Abeoji’s side. He turned and jolted. “Jesus, don’t do that.” Abeoji muttered, while locking the car. 

“Where’s the entrance?” Abeoji shrugged and made a ‘I don’t know’ sound. A lady was walking by. “Hey! Excuse me, miss!” I called. She turned, “Yes, may I help you?” “Hi. Can you tell or point to us where the entrance is?” “Oh! Of course! It’s right,” She pointed. “Over there! See the sign that says ‘Hijōguchi’?” I nodded. “That’s the emergency entrance if that’s where you want to go.” “Thanks, ma’am.” “No problem!” The lady walked to her car, then waved. I waved back. “Ok, let’s go. I’ll do all the talking.” Abeoji remarked. I was about to protest, but then realized I should keep my mouth shut until we saw Dad. Logical. I thought. “Ok, then shall we?” “Let’s shall.” We began to walk across the parking lot. My thoughts began to race. What if Dad isn’t ok? What if he’s more hurt than he is? Is he still even alive? Oh my God, what if his brain is damaged from him collapsing? I whimpered lowly. “What’s wrong, May?” “I’m just worried about Dad.” “Ah, I see. Are you nervous?” “I’m more worried than nervous.” “I see.” We were now at the doors to the emergency entrance. I took a deep breath. “You ready?” I nodded. The doors opened automatically. I stepped in first, and it felt like all eyes were on me. Abeoji followed behind me, “Don’t be nervous. It may feel like everybody’s staring at you, it’s just because I’m here.” I walked up to the front desk. Abeoji got in front of me and began speaking to the lady at the desk in Japanese. He mentioned Dad multiple times, pointing at me. The lady nodded, then looked at me. She smiled and waved a little. I smiled back. “Let’s go, May.” “Ok.” I turned toward Gackt. “Where is he?” “ICU.” “Which room?” “210. We’re on the first floor, so we’ll take an elevator.” Abeoji looked around for an elevator. He found one and walked towards it. I followed, keeping a pace. “Can I press the button?” I asked, smirking. “No. You can’t read kanji for crap.” Abeoji retorted, while pressing the ‘up’ button. My smirk faded. “Fun police.” I mumbled as we got into the elevator. “May, press the ‘2’ button.” “Which one is it?” “The one with two lines. ‘Ni’ is how you pronounce it.” I pushed the button. “Now close the doors.” “You act like I don’t know how to work an elevator, Gackt.” I replied. 

“I’m only instructing you.” He retorted. “Are not.” I argued. “Am to.” “Are. Not.” I hissed through clenched teeth. “Jesus, May, calm down. I’m trying here.” The elevator stopped. My phone vibrated. Hiromi. I opened her message. It read: ‘Help. The radio is playing Tokyo Night Club and now my parents are singing and slow dancing along to it.’ A video popped up. I tapped on it. The elevator doors opened. I turned the volume down on my phone. The video began to play. Hiro and Lui were slow dancing while singing along. Abeoji turned his head and glared at me. “Turn that music off. Nothing pisses me off more than enka…” He growled the word enka is if it were a virus. I stopped the video. “Thank you.” He sighed. I stepped out of the elevator, with Abeoji following. I put my phone in sleep mode and back in my pocket. “Here it is. Nihyakujū. Room 210.” I knocked on the door. “Come in.” I heard Dad’s voice mumble tiredly. I opened the door. Dad was lying down on the hospital bed, his eyes closed, his blonde hair sprawled out on the pillow. I took a step in. Abeoji stepped on the back of my shoe and closed the door. I stepped forward and turned my head. “Sorry.” “May, hija, agua, por favor.” “Lo tengo.” I grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Dad. “Gracias, bebita.” He opened the bottle and took a long sip. “I’m sorry, Jasper.” “About what?” Dad replied, opening his eyes slightly. “I didn’t know what to do…” “It’s ok, Gackt. You did what you felt right.” “But I freaked-” “Doesn’t matter. I wouldn’t be in this hospital bed with a concussion and a bitten tongue if it wasn’t for you, correct?” “Correct.” “Dad, I’m sorry, too…” “For what?” “Being at Kimi’s while that happened.” “May, Gackt, it’s not your faults. It’s my own for being stupid and not having my medicine.” “Dad-” “May, don’t ‘Dad’ me. Drop it.” “Jasper you should-” “Gackt! Don’t ‘Jasper’ me. Drop. It.” Dad commanded before wincing and crying out in pain. “What’s wrong?” I asked worriedly. “Headache. I’m fine.” Dad hissed through clenched teeth. “Don’t do that. That just makes it worse.” I warned. 

“Hija, lo siento.” “Dad, don’t be sorry.” “But I am. For making you suffer more than you already have in the last 2 weeks.” “It’s been 2 weeks?” I asked. “2 weeks and 4 days to be exact.” “Shut up, Gackt.” I retorted. “You do not talk to your padrastro that way, May.” “This man,” I gestured to Gackt, “My stepfather?” “Yes.” I gave Dad ‘The Look’. “You know what? I’m calling Hiromi and telling her to pick me up at the airport.” “And how exactly are you going to get there? You are not leaving.” “Watch me.” I turned to walk out. “No te atrevas a irte.” Dad commanded. “Mírame, puta.” I said as I walked out. “May Rain White! You get back here!” I walked down the hall and leaned against the corner. Abeoji stepped out of the room. He stood beside me. “He sent me out here. He hissed at me, ‘Get out, Gackt, just go.’.” “I can tell.” “Did you mean it when you said you’d call Hiromi?” “Nah. I say it just so he’ll listen.” “Well, it sure worked, I can tell you that right now.” “I kinda feel bad for saying it now. I swore at him. I never swear at Dad. I know better. Should I apologize?” “Of course you should.” I walked back to the room and knocked on the doorway. “Come in.” I stepped in slowly. “I’m sorry.” “I forgive you, May, but, when I ask you to not leave, don’t leave. Please. Just do what I ask, ok?” “Got it.” “Send your padrastro back in, hija.” I turned my head outside and said, “Yo! Abeoji! Dad told me to send you back in.” Abeoji looked up from his phone and came back in, right when a nurse walked in behind him. “Excuse me.” She murmured. “Oh! Sorry!” Abeoji took a step back from her. “Visiting hours are over, I’m afraid.” She murmured again. “Ok, May, let’s go. You have school tomorrow, and I need an actual eight hours of sleep.” Abeoji turned and stepped towards the door. I turned and followed. “I’ll guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Dad?” “Maybe. Who knows?” He shrugged. I waved slightly. Dad nodded his head. I turned and walked out the door, tears welling in my eyes. I wiped them with the back of my hand and kept walking. “You ok, May?” “I’m fine. Just got something in my eye, that’s all.” I lied. “Oh. Ok.” I took a deep breath. Abeoji and I kept walking down the hall to the elevator. Only if Kimi or LaTanya were here. Kimi would hug me, while LaTanya would comfort me. Man, I miss LaTanya. I thought. I sighed. “What’s up?” “Nothing. Nothing at all. Just thinking.” I replied. “What are you thinking about?” “Just thinking about if Kimi or LaTanya were here.” “Oh. What would Kimi do?” “She would hug me.” “What about LaTanya?” “She would comfort me because I’m nervous.” “Why are you nervous?” “I’m worried about Dad.” “Ah, I see. It’s ok to be nervous.” Abeoji replied, while nodding. He pressed the ‘down’ button on the elevator. I looked down at the floor. 

I heard a ding. I looked up. The elevator doors opened. Abeoji stepped in. I stepped in. “Hit the button for the first floor. It’s the one with one line. ‘Ichi’ is how it’s pronounced.” I pressed the button and closed the doors. I sighed and looked up. Abeoji leaned back and took out his phone. “How’s that brace working?” “Fine. My ankle is feeling better. It doesn’t hurt that much.” “That’s good. Gackt, do you consider you, Dad, and I to be a family?” “Yeah. A small, broken family. Why?” “It’s not important, we’re a family now, and that’s all that matters.” I replied. “Yeah. We’re a small, broken, multicultural family, if that’s what you’re getting at.” “What do you mean by multicultural?” “We’re each from a different culture, and I respect that. You and your father are Spanish, correct?” “Puerto Rican. My mom’s side is Canadian.” “Ok. And I’m Japanese. See? Makes us multicultural.” I nodded in understanding. The elevator doors opened. I peeked out, then stepped out. Abeoji stepped out behind me. “Now, to go home, eat, and sleep.” “Abeoji? Is it ok if I eat at Kimi’s?” “Sure! Why’d you ask?” “Well, I just wanna go eat with Kimi.” I replied. “Oh. Ok!” I began to walk to the entrance. Abeoji followed. “You remember where you parked?” “Yes, May. I remember.” “You sure?” I chuckled. Abeoji smiled, “Yes. I’m sure.” I smiled. I brushed my hair out of my face. “You have beautiful eyes, May.” “Thank you. You do, as well,” I replied. I looked at the ground. “Are your eyes naturally blue?” “Nah. These are contacts.” He replied, opening the door and holding it for me. I walked through the door and walking outside. “Thank you.” An older lady said to Abeoji. “You’re welcome, ma’am.” He replied. “What was that?” “I was being polite, May.” “I know, but I’ve never seen you hold open a door for someone.” “Ok.” My phone vibrated. I took it out and looked. Kimi. Her message read: ‘May! Is everything ok? You’re not home, and neither is Gackt-sama!’ “May! Watch it! Jesus!” I felt Abeoji grab my shoulder and pull me back. “What was that for?” I asked. “You nearly walked into someone.” 

“Oh. Kimi texted me, by the way.” “What’d she say?” “She asked if everything was ok.” “Tell her we’re fine, and that your dad’s ok.” “Alright.” I began to text Kimi back. I replied, ‘We’re fine. All in one piece. My dad’s ok. Just has a concussion and bitten tongue. Getting ready to go home.’ I put my phone back in my pocket, and tried to look for the car. “I don’t see it, Abeoji. I mean, how does one lose a 1999 Suzuki Grand Vitara?” I heard the car alarm going off. “Found it.” I gave Abeoji a look. “What?” “Was that actually necessary?” “Totally.” My phone vibrated. I looked. Toshi. “Ugh, what does he want?” “What does who want?” “Toshi Shirosaki. Hiromi’s cousin. He keeps asking me if I know how much he loves me.” His message read: ‘May, has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes?’ I replied, ‘Yes, Toshi. Multiple people. Stop texting me.’ “Jesus, does that guy ever get off your ass?” “Nope. I swear, if he puts another bouquet of roses in my locker tomorrow, I will KICK him.” “Do it if you have to.” Abeoji kept walking towards the car, while I followed. “Mind turning off the car alarm?” “I don’t know how.” “Give me the keys.” Abeoji handed me the keys. I pressed the ‘panic’ button. The car alarm stopped. “Gackt, I’m going to ask you a question and need you to answer honestly. What button did you press?” “Just a random button.” “You mean the panic button?” “If I’m correct, that’s the button.” “I’m going to pretend that I understood that.” I mumbled. Gackt opened the car door when I unlocked it. I opened my door and got in the car. I tossed Gackt the keys. “Don’t get us pulled over.” “I’ll try.” “Is the keyword try?” “Yes.” “Alright.” I buckled my seatbelt and prayed for the best. Gackt buckled his seatbelt and started the car. “Am I good on that side, May? Is there anything coming?” I looked. “No.” Gackt began to back out of the spot we were in. He looked to his left and backed out more. He stopped and began to turn. “When I get home, I can go to Kimi’s, right?” “Yes, May. Anything coming on your side?” “Nah. You’re good.” “You sure?” Gackt made a quick turn. I jolted. “Jesus Christ, Gackt, what the hell?!” Gackt began to laugh. “That’s not funny!” “I’m sorry! I had the temptation!” “Algunas personas no tienen nervios …” I mumbled. I sighed. “Wait until my dad hears about this, Gackt. And he will not be thrilled.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Alright. Promise you won’t tell him. I’ll give that 5 dollars back.” “Bribery? Seriously?” “C’mon. I told you I’d give it back.” “True. After I get back from Kimi’s. Then I’ll take a shower and go to bed.” “You do that. I’ll just look at my Instagram and then go to bed.” “You’re not going to eat?” Gackt shook his head. “Either way, I’ll bring something back from Kimi’s.” “I still haven’t eaten the last thing you brought back.” “I know.” I ran my hand through my hair. I sighed. “What’s up?” “Nothing. Just tired.” I replied. “Oh. Alright. Well, it is getting dark. I mean, you have to go to school, I have to work. And I promise, your dad will be home tomorrow when you get home.” “As long as Kimi doesn’t drag me somewhere after school.” “That is true.” Gackt turned on the headlights and kept driving. “Kimi will drag me somewhere, I just realized that.” “Alright then. What time does your after school end?” “Depends on what I go to.” “What do you have tomorrow?” “Comedy club with Baru.” “What’s he like?” “He’s super adorable. Soft brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a dorky smile.” “Do you have a crush on him?” “No. I have a crush on Kimi.” Gackt looked over at me for a quick second. “Does she kn-” “Yes. She kisses me on the cheek. Every day.” “Well, she’s just showing affection.” Abeoji replied. “I know, and now she’s got Baru doing it, too.” “Kissing you on the cheek?” I nodded. “Oh, God… That’s cute.” “I know…”  
Le timeskip of 15 minutes… 

Gackt unlocked the door and opened it. “I’ll see you in a couple minutes, alright? Don’t do anything too crazy.” He winked. I winked back. “Ok, I promise I won’t do anything too crazy.” I turned and began to walk down the street to Kimi’s. I looked at the sky. It was a reddish-pinkish color. “Wow…” I saw the setting sun and smiled. I walked to the door of Kimi’s house and knocked on it. Riko opened the door, “Hello, May! What’s up?” “I’m here for dinner, if that’s ok.” “Of course it’s ok! Aimi, make May a plate, please! Kimi! May’s here!” “Hi, May!” Kimi came running over. “May! You’re back!” “I know.” “What happened, May?” “Do I have to say?” “No, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” “Ok. I don’t wanna talk about it.” “Ok then.” Kimi asked, “May, would you like to stay for dinner?” “That’s why I’m here, Kimi.” “Ohhhh. Okay!” Kimi replied, smiling at me with that dorky smile. “You look like a dork, and I love you for that.” I kissed Kimi on the cheek. “May! Come on! Come in before the food gets cold!” Kimi teased. I stepped in, whilst taking my shoes off and putting my slippers on. “Speaking of dorks, Baru’s coming over after to visit.” “Ok. But won’t we see him at school tomorrow anyway?” Kimi looked at me, “Yeah, but he wanted to visit today. I hope that’s fine with you, May!” I smiled at Kimi. “Of course it’s fine! At least I get to see the little dork, right?” “True. Come on, May, you wouldn’t want your ramen to be cold, do you?” “No.” I walked with Kimi into the kitchen, where her moms were, getting ready to eat. “Well, if it isn’t May White! Come have a seat!” Riko chimed. “I even made you a placemat, May. I hope you like it.” Aimi replied. I kneeled down at my place to see chopsticks, a bowl of ramen, and my placemat, which had pictures of deer and birds. “Thank you, Aimi, I love it.” I said, warmly. “Ready?” Riko asked. “Yup!” Kimi and I said in unison. “1, 2, 3,” “Itadakimasu!” We all said, together. Aimi and Kimi didn’t start eating. “Why aren’t you guys eating yet?” I asked, confusedly. “Well, May- Riko! Put that down until May has finished! May, in Japanese culture, the guests eat first.” Aimi explained. Riko slowly put down her bowl, as I continued eating. “You guys don’t have to wait for me so you can eat! You don’t want your ramen to get cold, do you?” I asked. Kimi giggled and began to eat, as did Riko. 

Aimi sighed while chuckling, and said, “ Aw, to hell with it. I’ll eat now.” She began to eat, as well. “Is it good, May?” Kimi asked. I nodded. “ I helped make it, right?” Aimi and Riko nodded. Riko chimed, “Yeah. She did help. And did a mighty fine job, I may add.” Riko then kissed Kimi’s cheek. Kimi giggled, then went back to eating. I smiled. Kimi looked at me and made a funny face. I began to laugh. “Kimi, don’t make May choke on her food.” “It’s alright. Kimi does this in class, too.” “Really now?” “Yeah.” “I did that to Aimi when we were dating in high school. All the time.” Riko smiled. I smiled back. “May! Are you done?” Kimi asked. “Almost, Kimi. You gotta be patient. Good things come to those who wait.” “That is true.” Aimi chimed. I smiled. Riko smiled, too. There was an awkward silence. “So, Riko,” I said, trying not to offend her. “Have you ever worked out with Gackt?” Riko looked at me. “Yeah. Why?” “Just asking.” “Oh. Alright. Ask me anything. I’ll try my best to answer.” Riko smiled. “May! Are you done now?” “Yes, Kimi. I am. Just let me take these dishes and-” “May,” Aimi chimed. “I’ll take them. Don’t worry. Just go have fun.” “Oh!” I blinked. “C’mon, May, Baru will be here any minute!” Kimi began tugging on my arm. “Ok! Ok!” I stood back up. Kimi dragged me to the front door. A knock on the door sounded. Kimi let go of my arm and opened the door. “Hi, Baru-chan!” “Hi, Kimi, Hi, May!” Baru replied cheerfully. He made his trademark dorky smile. Kimi ran to him and gave him a hug. Baru returned the favor. 

“Wanna go upstairs, Baru-chan?” “Sure!” “C’mon May!” Kimi grabbed my arm and ran upstairs, Baru close behind. Kimi ran into her room with Baru and I, then slammed the door shut. “Was all of that necessary?” “Yes.” Kimi replied. Baru giggled a little and sat down, cross legged. I did the same. “So, did you hear Kaicho’s running for student council president with Gakuko by his side?” Baru asked. I nodded, “Gakuko told me at lunch the other day. She’s going to be his assistant.” “Kaicho won last year. With Gakuko by his side.” “Yeah.” Kimi sat down with us. “May, I heard that your dad is gay.” Baru said, breaking the silence. “Where the hell did you hear that, Baru?” “Hana told me.” He replied. Christ. “Well, she’s wrong. My dad is bisexual. He just prefers males.” “What do you mean?” “Her dad and Gackt like ‘male bonding’.” Kimi put the tips of her two index fingers together. “Kimi! That’s nasty! You’re nasty!” “But they,” Kimi clapped her hands twice. “Ew! Kimi! You nasty! You’re nasty!” Baru shrieked. My phone vibrated. I took it out. It read: ‘May. Come home soon.’ I put my phone back in my pocket. “May! Wanna sleep over?” I shook my head, “Sorry Kimi. I can’t. Abeoji said to come home.” “Who’s Abeoji?” Kimi replied, “Abeoji is Gackt, Baru.” “Oh. Bye bye, May!” “Bye bye, May!” Kimi repeated as I stood up. I nodded and began to head downstairs. 

When I headed downstairs, I saw Aimi and Riko, kneeling under a kotatsu table, arm wrestling. “Bye, May!” Riko said, before Aimi slammed her arm on the table. “I win!” Aimi cheered.”Bye bye, May!” She chimed. “How did you beat me?” Riko whined. I stepped into the genkan and put my shoes back on. I bowed slightly to Riko and Aimi. They nodded, as I turned to open the door. I opened the door and stepped out, softly closing the door behind me. I took a deep breath and began to head home. The sun had already set. The stars began to peek out of the dark night sky. I looked at my phone. 18:59 PM, it read. “Oh, man, it’s almost 8 o’clock. Abeoji’s gonna kill me.” I sighed as I walked past the Yamada’s, Akari’s house with 5 cats on the steps. I walked up to the front step of Abeoji’s house and opened the door, making sure to take my shoes off. “I’m home!” I called. “The proper term would be ‘tadaima’!” Abeoji called back with his slightly nasal voice. “Well, tadaima, then.” I replied, walking into the living room. Abeoji stared at me with his icy blue eyes. “Abeoji, I never realized how soulful your eyes are.” I remarked. He smiled, letting out a low chuckle, “I thought you were going to bring something back for me.” I replied, “Crap! I forgot to ask Aimi before I left!” “Did you get my text, at least?” I nodded. “Good. How was your visit with Kimi?” “Weird. Like usual. Baru came over.” “Oh. Ok. What’d you guys talk about?” I replied, “Student council, mostly. And Kimi was being ‘nasty’, according to Baru.” “Oh. Ok. Your dad called.” “Yeah, what’d he have to say?” I asked. “He just called to say good night and that he loves you.” 

“That’s nice. I miss him.” I sighed. “I know, but when you get home from school he’ll be here tomorrow, at least.” I nodded. “I thought were going to go to bed right when you got home after you took your shower.” Gackt remarked, scrolling through something while he talked. “I know, I can shower tomorrow after I get home, if I go to Kimi’s,” I replied, running my hand through my hair. “Well, I’ll go get changed into my pajamas and go to bed.” “You go do that.” I found my clothes in a neat, folded pile on the floor next to the chair. The gray blanket was folded, too. I walked over and lifted the blanket ever so slightly to remove my pajamas. I took my pajamas, folded neatly, with my fuzzy socks on top, and walked to the bathroom. I opened the door to the bathroom and fumbled for the light switch. I turned the lights on. “Wow,” I said, my voice echoing. “This really is a huge bathroom.” I placed my clothes, still in their pile, on the edge of the sink. I took off my shirt and folded it. I took my pajama shirt and unfolded it. I put my shirt on, and took off my jeans. I folded them and took my pajama pants out. I put them on, then put my fuzzy socks on. I smiled and stretched a little. I took my folded clothes and turned the lights off. I closed the door behind me as I walked out. I walked into the living room and put my clothes next to the chair. I picked the blanket up and unfolded it. I sat down in the chair and put the blanket over me. “Good night, May.” “Good night, Abeoji.” I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up, the morning light piercing through the window. I groaned a little. “Morning, May.” I heard from the couch. “Morning.” I replied, taking the blanket off and standing up. “I gotta go change for school.” “Your uniform’s on the edge of the sink in the bathroom. I put it there.” “Thanks, Abeoji.” I replied, half jogging to the bathroom. I opened the door and turned the lights on in the bathroom. My uniform, neatly folded, was on the edge of the sink, just like Abeoji said. I took off my pajama shirt and folded it, then put my uniform shirt on, and tied the tie. I took my pants off and put my skirt on. I folded my pants, and put them with my shirt. I put on my tights and skirt. I found the shoes right underneath my clothes and put them on. I ran my fingers through my hair to get at least some tangles out. I sighed and picked up my clothes. I walked out of the bathroom, turning the lights off behind me. I walked back to put my clothes by the chair. I heard a voice that sounded all too familiar, Kimi’s. I saw Kimi, talking with Abeoji about God knows what. “Hi, May!” Kimi chimed. “Kimi, did you let yourself in?” Kimi nodded excitedly. I facepalmed. “No, May, I let her in.” I looked up. “You sure about that?” I asked. Abeoji nodded. “You ready to go to school, May?” Kimi asked. “Yes, Kimi.” I replied, tiredly. “Ok! Let’s go!” I picked my slightly heavy backpack up off the ground. Kimi ran outside and waited for me. “I made you lunch for today.” “Oh yeah, what is it?” I asked. “Rice.” Abeoji replied. 

“Alright then. Bye. Have a good day. Love you.” I said, walking out the door. Love you? May, have your standards dropped? God! I thought. My phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and looked. The text read: ‘Love you too.’ I smiled slightly. “What are you smiling about?” Kimi asked. “Abeoji texted me.” “Oh. That’s nice.” Kimi and I began to walk down the street. “I would take my bike, but it’s too nice to take out just yet.” Kimi chimed. “What color is it?” “Pink!” Kimi began to bounce happily. We kept walking, making sure I knew where I was going. “What class do we have first today?” “Social Studies! With Ms. Amano!” Kimi replied, happily. “I like Ms. Amano. She’s really nice.” Kimi nodded in agreement. I stopped at a sign. “What does it say, Kimi?” “It says stop!” We both waited to cross. Kimi began to cross, grabbing my hand. Kimi turned around a corner. I could see the school getting closer as we walked. I sighed, getting ready for the lecture I was going to receive. As we kept walking, the school got closer and closer. We soon arrived at the front of the school. “Ready, May?” Kimi asked. I nodded. We walked up the front steps of the school. “Morning, May! Morning, Kimi!” Amano-sensei chimed. “Morning, Amano-sensei!” I replied. Ms. Amano smiled. I walked into the school with Kimi. Ms. Amano held the door for us. “Thank you!” Kimi chimed. “You’re welcome! See you in class!” Ms. Amano said, running to her class. “Bye-bye!” Kimi replied. I began to walk to class with Kimi trailing behind. Ms. Watanabe was standing in the hall, talking to Ms. Hatanaka, our science teacher. Kimi and I ran into the classroom, quickly taking our seats. I sat in my seat, smoothing my skirt. Ms. Watanabe entered. “Stand!” Gakuko yelled. We all stood. “Ohayogozaimasu, Watanabe-sensei!” We all shouted. “Please be seated.” Ms. Watanabe said in her charming voice. We all started sitting. Baru stood up from his seat and skipped over to Ms. Watanabe, while she did attendance. “Mama, hugs.” “Not now, honey, go back to your seat.” Ms. Watanabe replied. Baru nodded and headed back to his seat. The bell rang. “Ok, Amano-sensei shall be here momentarily.” Ms. Watanabe said, standing up from her chair and heading across the hall. Ms. Amano rushed in, clutching her books. “Ok, good morning everyone.” “Morning, Amano-sensei!” We all cheered. “You guys ready to learn some Social Studies stuff?” “Yeah!” We cheered. “Alright!” Ms. Amano replied. Everyone started pulling out their work. I looked around, hoping either Gakuko or Kaicho could give me their work. I looked around more frantically. Ms. Amano noticed and walked quickly over to me. “May, what’s wrong?” I looked up. “I don’t have my papers, ma’am.” “May, calm down. I understand your situation fully. Wanna see me after school? I’ll give you your papers.” I nodded. “Ok. You have Kimi tell you the answers.” I nodded. 

“Ok. Just tell me if you need anything.” Ms. Amano winked and walked back to her seat. She sat at the desk and pulled out her iPad, playing Words With Friends. “Hey, Kimi.” I tapped Kimi. “Yes, May?” “Can you give me the answers for the paper?” Kimi nodded and smiled. Kimi slid her paper over to my desk. “Kimi, I can’t read this.” “What do you mean you can’t read this?” “Kimi, I only know some Japanese. You know this.” Kimi giggled, “I’ll translate.” I smiled. Kimi took out a blank piece of paper and began writing the answers. She soon slid the paper over. “Here, May.” On the paper read the answers for the papers. Kimi smiled and went back to work. Gakuko stood up from her desk and walked over. “Hey, May.” She clapped her hand on my back. I jumped a little. “Jesus, Gakuko, don’t do that!” “Sorry. What’s up? How’ve ya been?” She asked, before smiling. “Well, I’ve been fine. My dad’s in the hospital.” “Ooh, what happened? I’m sorry about your mom, by the way.” “I was out and he had a seizure while home with my stepdad.” “Ah, jeez. Is he ok?” “He’s coming home today.” “That’s good.” Gakuko nodded. Kaicho walked up, behind Gakuko. “Hey, little bro.” Gakuko turned. Kaicho asked, “May, what’s up?” “Nothing, Kaicho,” I replied. “Gakuko, Kaicho, go back to your seats.” Ms. Amano said. “Yes, Amano-sensei.” They both went back to their seats. I sighed. I bounced my leg up and down. I looked up at the ceiling. 

I took a deep breath. The slight feeling of euphoria washed over me. My phone began to ring, “Up and down that lonely road of faith…” I panicked. I quickly pulled out my phone and rushed up to Ms. Amano’s desk. “Ms. Amano, can I take this call?” Ms. Amano nodded. I slid open the classroom door, shut it behind me, and answered. “Hello?” I asked. “Hey, May, I was just wondering,” “What were you wondering, Abeoji? I’m in class.” “Oh! My God! I’m so sorry.” I rolled my eyes. “So, as I was saying-” I hung up. I slid open the classroom door and walked in. I shut it behind me. “Who was it?” Ms. Amano asked. “My dad.” “Which one?” Maiko snickered. The entire class erupted into giggles and snickers. “For your information, Maiko, it was my stepdad.” “Which one is that, the blonde, or Gackt?” Maiko retorted. More giggles and snickers. “Once again, for your information, Maiko, my stepdad is Gackt.” Maiko smiled, “I’m just kiddin’ with ya, May.” “I know, Maiko. Love you.” “Love you too.” I replied. Maiko smiled and put her headphones back on. Her headphones were black, with a pair of horns, made from red paint and styrofoam. Ms. Amano looked at me, then to Maiko, then back to me. She shook her head and went back on her iPad. I went back to my desk and sat down, taking out a piece of paper and pen. I looked up. 

I began to write, ‘Note to self: Call Hiromi when I get home.’ I placed my pen down, and folded the piece of paper up into quarters. I slipped the paper into my skirt pocket. As I did so, the bell rang. Ms. Amano waved and rushed out of the room. Ms. Hatanaka’s familiar high heels clicking was heard. Everyone perked up. In walked in Ms. Kazuha Hatanaka, our science teacher. She had a black bob cut, black glasses, and very cherry red lipstick. Ms. Hatanaka looked up at us, then down to her desk. Then, back at us. Ms. Hatanaka said, “Morning, class.” “Good morning, Ms. Hatanaka!” We all replied. Ms. Hatanaka glared at me. “May! You’re here!” Ms. Hatanaka ran up to my desk. Well, half ran, half walked up to my desk. “May! Kimi told me what happened.” I shot a look over to Kimi. “Sowwy.” Kimi said. I sighed. “Yeah. She told me,” Ms. Hatanaka said, quietly. “It’s ok. Ms. Hatanaka. You don’t need to apologize, and neither does Kimi.” I sighed, trying to calm myself down. “May,” Ms. Hatanaka continued. “Do you have any of your papers?” “No, ma’am.” “Ok. I can have Kaicho run down and get you new ones.” Ms. Hatanaka replied. “Kaicho!” “Yes, Hatanaka-sensei?” 

“Can you go down to the printer and get May new papers?” “Yes, ma’am. You might wanna print them first.” Kaicho replied. “Don’t tell me how to do my job, Kaicho.” Ms. Hatanaka said bluntly. Kaicho nodded and slid the classroom door open. He turned and slid the door closed behind him, then ran down the hallway. I watched Kaicho run. We then heard, “Kaicho Seito! Stop running down the hall!” Ms. Hatanaka looked confused for a second. “I’m not even gonna ask.” She said. “Yeah, wise idea.” I added. Ms. Hatanaka looked at me with a slight smile. I smiled back, hoping my intentions would do good. “That is a wise idea now that you mention it, May.” Ms. Hatanaka remarked. She walked up to her desk. She opened her laptop up and logged in. “Ok, May, I’m gonna print the lab papers, the notes I took, translated, of course, and the other lab papers. That alright?” I nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” I replied. Ms. Hatanaka smiled.   
Kaicho soon came back with my papers. “Ms. Yamamoto was down there. She scares me.” “When doesn’t she ever not scare us?” Maiko replied. “True.” I added. Kaicho nodded and walked up to my desk. He placed the papers on top. “Thanks, Kaicho.” I replied. “No problem, May.” “Kaicho?” I asked. “Yeah?” “Doesn’t your name mean ‘chairman’ or something like that?” I asked again. “Yeah. It does. Let’s admit, both my parents were high when they named Gakuko and I. Gakuko got a normal name out of the two of us.”   
“Yeah. Because I’m four hours older.” Gakuko added. “That has nothing to do with it!” Kaicho raised his voice. “Yeah, it does,” Ms. Hatanaka said. “In Japan, children are named a week after they are born.” “Yeah, Kaicho. I was named before you! So, HA!” Gakuko stood up in her chair. “But let’s admit,” Gakuko continued. “Sho and Kei were both high when they named you-” “Gakuko,” Kaicho said. “Why do you insist on calling Mama and Papa by first name? Papa hates it-” “Because I’m his favorite-” “Bullcrap.” Kaicho cut her off. “Well, I’m Kei’s favorite.” “That is true, but Papa loves me more.” “Bull! I call bull on your logic. Sho hates both of us and you know it, Kaicho!” “Kaicho, Gakuko. Save the arguing for lunch. Or Model UN. Whichever.”   
“Yes, ma’am.” Gakuko and Kaicho said in unison. “That was interesting.” Baru added. “Shut up.” Gakuko said, bluntly. “Gakuko.” Ms. Hatanaka warned. The bell rang. “No, Ms. Hatanaka! Don’t leave!” Kimi called out. “I have to, Kimi. Ms. Yamamoto is going to come in.” We all gave Ms. Hatanaka the scared look Kaicho came back with. “Sorry,” Ms. Hatanaka smiled. She picked up her stuff quickly, while Ms. Yamamoto walked in. “Saphira,” Ms. Hatanaka said, nervously. “Kazuha,” Ms. Yamamoto nodded. Ms. Hatanaka looked really scared as she walked out of the room. “Morning, class. Well, well. Who is it? May White. You’re finally back.” Ms. Yamamoto gave that smirk I hated. I swallowed the lump in my throat.   
“Yes, ma’am. I’m back.” I replied. “Ok. Do you have your work?” “No, ma’am.” “Ok.” Ms. Yamamoto smiled. The class gasped. “That’s ok, May. It’s the first half of my class. I’ll print up the work.” “First half?” I asked. Kimi nodded, “We changed the schedule. So we’ll have music class next.” The bell rang. We stood up. We lined up at the door. Hana stood next to me. We began to walk out into the hallway. “So, May, I heard that your dad’s gay.” “That is untrue.” “Oh, really, so, what’s he doing dating Gackt?” “Hana-” “Well, at least my parents are straight, unlike your two gay dads.” We passed by my locker. “At least I have a mother to look up to. But you? No.” Kimi whipped around, her eyes filled with anger. “You leave Gackt-sama and Jasper alone!” Kimi punched Hana in the nose. Hana stumbled back into the lockers. Hana looked up. “So, that’s how you wanna play, huh?” She snarled. Hana grabbed my hair and pulled it. I punched her in the jaw, making a crack sound. Hana screamed in pain. A crowd of students had gathered. I saw Baru set up a desk with a paper that said ‘bets’ on it. Gakuko pelted the bag of change at Baru. It hit him in the eye, breaking the lens of his glasses. Hana punched me in the chest. I grunted. I grabbed Hana’s neck and began to choke her.   
I pulled Hana back and slammed her head into the lockers. I saw people bringing money up to the bet table. “My money is on May.” I heard Ms. Hatanaka say. Hana punched me in the stomach. I didn’t let go. Hana made choking sounds. I punched her in the jaw, one last time. Her nose began to bleed. I let go. Hana fell into a heap on the ground. She began to cough. I kicked her in the stomach, then spit on her. “Oh, my God.” Ms. Hatanaka said. Gakuko began to clap. Everyone began to clap. “Good job, May!” Kimi cheered. I walked up to Baru and collected the money. “You might wanna go to the nurse.” “I know.” Baru replied. “May White, please collect your things and report to the office.” The loudspeaker boomed. I sighed. I walked back to the room. I trudged over to my desk and picked up my backpack, my work, and a little piece of paper, folded into half. I opened it. It read, ‘Call me.- G.S.’ with a number. I tucked the paper into my folder and began to walk out. I walked past everyone, some waved. Baru began to walk next to me. “Going to the nurse, buddy?” I asked. Baru nodded. “I’ll walk ya.” I offered. “Thanks, May.” He replied. “No problem.” 

I stopped at the nurse’s office door. “Here ya go, buddy.” I said. “Thank you, so much, May.” Baru walked into the nurse’s office. I walked past him, then past a closet, then to the office. I opened the door. “May,” The secretary, Mrs. Matsumoto, said, “Mr. Hasegawa would like to see you.” I nodded. I knocked on his door. “Come in, May.” I heard him say. I opened the door. Mr. Hasegawa sat in his chair, arms crossed. He was about in his early 20’s, his eyes a somber brown. “Sit.” He said, politely. I found one of the chairs, and sat down, placing my backpack in the next one. “May, can I ask, why?” He asked. “Why did you beat up Hana Ikeda?” “Sir, she was being biphobic.” “I understand, May, but, why did you retaliate with violence?” “Sir, it was to defend myself.” “So, self defense?” I nodded. “Alright, so, what you’re saying is, she was being biphobic, and you defended yourself?” I nodded. “Ok, with your actions come consequences. We have called your parent. He did not pick up. Is there another number you can call?” I nodded. I pulled out my phone and went to contacts. I pulled up my contact for Abeoji. “May I call him, sir?” Mr. Hasegawa nodded. “Of course.” I called Abeoji. “Hello?” I heard Abeoji say. “Hi, Abeoji, Mr. Hasegawa would like to talk to you.” I passed my phone over to Mr. Hasegawa. 

“Hello, Mr. White? Oh, oh, Camui, sorry. I regret to inform you that May has beat up a student today-. Does she have any injuries,” “Mr. Hasegawa, I think I have two teeth knocked out.” I added. “Well, May just told me she has two teeth knocked out. May, are they front, or back teeth,” “Back.” “Back teeth, she says. Well, her punishment, she’ll be suspended for the rest of the day. She can come back to school tomorrow, of course. Well, the other student will be expelled on the account that this has happened before. Ok. 5 minutes, you say? Thank you. My name? Koichi Hasegawa. Thank you. Goodbye, Mr. Camui.” Mr. Hasegawa hung up and handed my phone back to me. “Your father is coming to get you in 5 minutes.” “Stepfather, actually, Mr. Hasegawa.” “Oh. Your stepfather is coming to get you in 5 minutes.” Mr. Hasegawa smiled. I smiled back. “You have such a beautiful smile, May.” Mr. Hasegawa said. “Thank you. I get it from my biological father.” “Was that the man I tried to call earlier?” He asked. I nodded. “He wasn’t able to pick up because he was in the hospital.” I added. “What happened, if I may ask?”   
“He had a seizure, sir. While I was at Kimi Itachi’s house.” “Oh, that’s too bad. I’m sorry. Is he alright?” I nodded, “He’s coming home today, actually.” “That’s good. Very good. Tell him I send my very best.” Mr. Hasegawa said, smiling more. “Thank you. I will.” I replied. Mrs. Matsumoto knocked on the door. “Come in, Kinoko.” Mrs. Matsumoto stepped in. “Mr. Hasegawa, Mr. Camui is here to see you.” “Send him in, Kinoko.” Mrs. Matsumoto nodded and murmured, “Mr. Camui, Mr. Hasegawa will see you now.” Abeoji stepped in. “Hi, Abeoji.” I said. “Hi, May.” He replied. “Ah, Mr. Camui,” Mr. Hasegawa stood up. “Koichi Hasegawa. Nice to finally meet you.” Mr. Hasegawa stuck his hand out for Abeoji to shake. Abeoji cautiously shook Mr. Hasegawa’s hand. He eyeballed me, then Mr. Hasegawa, then me again. He stopped shaking Mr. Hasegawa’s hand and let go. Mr. Hasegawa went back to his desk and sat in his chair. “So, Mr. Camui, I need you to sign a form so May can be taken out of school.” “Alright.” Abeoji replied. 

“Here’s the form.” Mr. Hasegawa slid over a form. Abeoji looked at it. “Need a pen?” Mr. Hasegawa asked. Abeoji nodded. Mr. Hasegawa pulled out a fountain pen. “Fancy. You just graduate?” Abeoji asked. Mr. Hasegawa nodded and smiled proudly. “Really now?” “I did.” Mr. Hasegawa replied. Abeoji smiled. “Congratulations.” “Thank you.” Mr. Hasegawa smiled again. Abeoji slid the form back to Mr. Hasegawa. “Ok, May, have a good rest of your day.” I nodded. “Thank you, you too, Mr. Hasegawa.” I replied. Mr. Hasegawa smiled. “Ready to go, May-May?” Abeoji asked. I nodded. “Thank you, Koichi.” “No problem, Mr. Camui.” Abeoji looked at me. “Let’s go, May-May.” Abeoji said. “Ok.” I grabbed my backpack and put it on. I stood up. “Bye, Mr. Hasegawa.” I said. “Bye-bye, May.” He replied. Abeoji opened the door and held it for me. “Thank you, Abeoji.” “No problem, May.” 

Abeoji let the door close behind us. We began to walk out. We walked by Mrs. Matsumoto’s desk. “Have a good day, you two.” “Thank you. You too.” Abeoji replied. He smiled. I opened the office door, holding it for Abeoji. “Thanks, May-May.” He said. “Let’s go.” Abeoji said, clapping my back with his hand. I nodded. We walked to the doors. I pushed one open and held it open for Abeoji. “Thanks.” He walked out, and grabbed the door with one hand. I walked out as Abeoji let the door go. We walked out. I thought, Dad is going to kill me. Crap. I furrowed my brows. “What are ya thinking about, May?” “How Dad is going to kill me.” Abeoji smiled and chuckled softly. “He probably won’t. The doctors made sure he’ll be resting and not straining himself when you get home. The most he can do at the moment is whine for me and turn over.” Abeoji giggled. I smiled. “Well, not just that either. The medicine they prescribed your dad apparently made him nauseous, from my knowledge. So, there’s that.” “Nasty.” I replied. “I know,” Gackt cringed. We kept walking.

“So, we were driving home, and your father says to me, ‘Gackt, pull over.’ and I look at him and go, ‘Why, Jasper?’ then he says, ‘I feel like I’m gonna throw up.’ so I look at him and freak out internally. So, I pull over, and crawl into the back to find a bottle of water. I find one, and hand it to him. I also find a package of mints. I hand those to him and crawl back into the front. Your dad drank the water and had a few mints. Which is good, apparently. Then he told me, ‘I’m better now. Keep driving.’ so I get back on the road and keep driving. I had to pull over three times.” “Wow.” I replied. “Three times, May.” Abeoji said, sighing. “I know.” We were next to the car. Abeoji unlocked the car. I opened my door. I threw my backpack into the back and climbed into my seat. I buckled my seatbelt and tried to get comfortable, before closing my door. Abeoji got into the car and closed his door. He buckled up and began to start the car. I looked out the window. Have a good rest of your day, Seijo Gakuen Junior High, see you tomorrow. I smiled. Abeoji began to back out. “Is there anything coming your way?” Abeoji asked. 

“No, Abeoji.” I replied. Abeoji turned and began to drive. “Your dad is going to be really upset with you, May.” “I know, Abeoji.” I replied. I paused. “Hey, Abeoji?” I asked. “Yes, May?” He replied. “Why were you calling me ‘May-May’ earlier?” I asked again. “I thought I’d give you a nickname. That’s all.” Abeoji replied. I smiled. A nickname? Wow, I think my standards just lowered. Again. God help me. I screamed quietly. “Wanna hear more about what I was telling you earlier?” “Sure, Abeoji.” “So, when I pulled over the third time, your dad just looked at me, so I looked back. And he says, ‘What do you think May’s doing right now?’ And I answer, ‘Probably doing work. Or talking with Kimi.’ Then he replies, ‘Oh. Alright. Keep driving.’ So I do. And I look at him and smile,” Just another one of Gackt’s stupid stories, Hiromi called them. “And he looks back over and smiles at me. And then we get home, which was when I received the call that you beat up someone. What’s that about?” “Well, Abeoji, she was being biphobic,” “What is that supposed to mean?” “She’s afraid of bisexuals and thinks it’s ok to be nasty about it,” I blinked. “And she kept talking crap about you and Dad, so Kimi punched her,” I continued. “Really? Kimi? Kimiko Itachi? Punched a girl?” “Yes! So she punches Hana, and I beat her up,” 

“What exactly did you do?” Abeoji asked. “Well, Abeoji, I punched her, kicked her, then spat on her.” “You spat on her? Why?” “Because she deserved it.” I replied. “I know she deserved it, May-May, but, you didn’t have to.” Abeoji said. “Yeah, she kinda did. She says this kind of stuff all the time. All the teachers are used to it by now.” I replied, looking Abeoji dead in the eyes. “Really now, May? They don’t do anything about it?” “Well, Ms. Hatanaka does. She always gives Hana this look. The death stare.” I said. “Ha. I once had a fan tell me it was called the ‘Gackt stare’ to my face. I still laugh about it.” Abeoji replied, laughing slightly. “What was their name?” I asked. “They introduced themselves as Yoshika.” He replied, moving a bit of light brown hair out of his face. “Yoshika,” I echoed. “Sounds familiar.” I said. I shrugged. Must not be our Yoshi. I thought. I looked out the window. Buildings flew by. So did people. And dogs. And cars. 

“Abeoji?” I asked. He looked over for a quick second. “Yeah?” He replied. “You think Dad will ground me?” I asked again. “Probably not, like I said, he can’t do much of anything at the moment. He’ll probably try yelling, but I highly doubt that’ll work, May. He can barely raise his voice. If he tries, he’ll probably not feel good after doing so.” “Ah, ok.” I replied. I looked back out the window. “And you know what I mean.” “Ew.” I replied. I shuddered. Emetophobia. Great to have. I thought sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, May.” “I wasn’t.” I replied. I looked over. I made a face that said, ‘I didn’t do it.’ Abeoji made the face back. I did it again. He made it back before quickly turning the wheel and pulling into the driveway. “Crap!” I yelled. I whipped my head around and glared. “Sorry.” I slapped Abeoji on the shoulder harshly. “Ow! You’re mean!” “No, I’m not. Hiromi’s mean.” I replied, thinking back to first grade, going to all field trips together, to our fourth grade graduation. Everything she went through, I went through. I unbuckled and opened my door and got out. I closed the door behind me. I opened the door and grabbed my backpack. I slammed the door. I walked up to the door. Abeoji was behind. He unlocked the door. “Jasper! I’m home with May.” Abeoji called. I walked into the living room, where Dad was lying down, my blanket over him. I smiled a little. I looked over, and saw his eyes twitch and flutter open. “Hi, May.” He mumbled, his voice hoarse. “Hi, Dad.” I replied. “You’re home early,” He said, rubbing his eyes. “Why?” I froze. Oh, CRAP! He doesn’t know! I started to panic. “Something happened at school with May today,” Abeoji said, giving me the worried look I had never seen before. “She got into a fight,” He continued, still giving me the look. “And I got suspended.” I added. “You WHAT?!” Dad yelled, before promptly throwing up into the trash can beside him. I looked away. “It’s ok, May. It’s just a side effect.” Dad said, before coughing. “You ok?” I asked, before turning around. “Yes, May, I’m fine.” He replied, before trying to sit up. I took off my backpack and placed it besides the couch. A few barks were heard. “Abeoji? What’s that?” I asked. “Oh! That’s Angie. My dog. You haven’t seen her before? I’ll let her out.” Abeoji went into another room. “C’mon Angie! Come here!” Abeoji called. A tiny dog came running out, barking, and tail wagging. “Hello, Angie!” I said, kneeling down. 

Angie jumped into my arms. I pet her. She was nice and soft. She barked. I pet her more. She jumped out of my arms and ran away. “She likes you, May. Don’t worry.” Abeoji said. I smiled. “She’s just gonna go back and sleep on my bed. As always.” He continued. “So, May, wanna tell me how you got suspended?” Dad asked. I turned around. “So, Dad, there was this girl at school, Hana, and she kept talking crap about you, and Kimi punched her, and that’s what started it all. And I finished her off and then I-” “She spit on her, too.” Abeoji added. “And Mr. Hasegawa called me to his office. And then Abeoji picked me up.” “Ok, what exactly did this ‘Hana’ girl say to you?” “She kept talking about how you are ‘gay’ and that I don’t have a mother to look up to. And she was being biphobic.” 

“Kimi punched her? Kimi? Kimi Itachi, punch a person? Holy crap. I never knew Kimi had that strength. Or that willpower. Jesus.” Dad said, wanting to laugh but knew now was not really the time. “What’s my punishment, Dad?” I asked, regretfully. “I’m not gonna ground you. Unless it wasn’t self defense.” “It was.” I said, quickly. “Ok, no punishment.” Dad said, weakly. I smiled. He smiled back. “I’m surprised. Kimi punching someone? Not something you hear everyday. Right, Gackt?” Abeoji nodded. “I’m not surprised, really.” He said, pushing his glasses up. I looked at Abeoji. His blue eyes twinkled and flickered. I smiled at him. Abeoji smiled back. “So, what happened to Hana?” “She got expelled, on account that she’s done this before.” I said. “To who?” Dad asked. “Kimi, apparently.” Abeoji had an upset look on his face. “How dare she. Making fun of Kimi for having two mothers. No child deserves that, no matter if they have two moms, two dads, one mom or dad, or no parents. Each child should be treated with the same respect. No matter what.” Abeoji snarled slightly, eyebrows furrowing. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. He was crying. He put his glasses back on before I could notice any tears. “Abeoji? Are you ok?” I asked. “Yes, May. I’m fine. Thank you for asking.” He smiled. I smiled back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like doing this but I have to.   
> I’m slapping on a big ol ABUSE TW for this chapter 
> 
> If this gives you anxiety please skip this chapter.

A few days later… 

My phone began to ring. I looked. It was LaTanya. I answered. “Hey, T,” I said. “Hey, May! You know how your birthday’s comin’ up, right?” “Yes, T. Why? If this is about the thing Hiro’s planned, I don’t wanna know.” I said. “Nah, nah. It ain’t about that. It’s about your dad. How is he? He posted something on Facebook about it.” “Oh, yeah. He’s fine. He’s getting better. Dad!” I called. “What?” He yelled back. “Are you getting better?” I asked, loudly. “Yes! Who’s asking?” He replied, louder. “LaTanya!” “Ok!” “He said yes, T.” I said. “I heard.” LaTanya replied. “So, about your party, what music you want? Kid Rock, like usual, or The Lively?” “T, you know the answer to this. Kid Rock.” I replied, quickly. “Oh, ok. Jeez. Hiro just wanted to know, so he can buy CDs.” “Don’t we have enough CDs, T?” “True, May, very true,” She replied. “Ok, that’s all I wanted. Thanks, May. Nice to talk to you again. Bye-bye.” “Bye-bye.” I replied. I heard the tone. I hung up.   
“Who was it, May-May?” Abeoji asked. “LaTanya.” I replied. “Which one is she? The autistic redhead? The black one?” “LaTanya is the black one, Abeoji. She’s the one with the fake leg. That she got from a bar. For kicks.” “Oh. That’s her? I thought she was the redhead.” “Wrong.” I said, turning to face Abeoji. “Ollie’s the redhead.” “Oh. Ok. I get it now.” Abeoji pushed his glasses up. “Are they bothering you?” “What is?” Abeoji asked. “Your glasses.” I replied. “A little.” He said, pushing them up again. “Take them off.” I said. “Can’t, really. I’m hypersensitive to fluorescent lighting. It hurts my eyes, May. You should know this.” He said, smiling ever so slightly. “I didn’t know that, Abeoji.” I replied. 

“Well, you should’ve by now. Haha.” Abeoji said. He looked at Dad, then back to me. “I just realized,” He said, clearing his throat, “You and your father look nothing alike.” I glanced at Dad. He’s right. I thought. “You’re right about that, Abeoji.” I replied, looking at the ceiling. My eyes darted back and forth. Shadow here, shadow there. I thought. “So, May, I have a couple questions to ask you about American trends.” Oh, dear Lord here we go. “What is that dance that American teens do? The thrusting one?” Abeoji began to demonstrate. I began to do it with him. “Do you know which song it came from?” He asked. I shook my head. Dad walked in. “Hi, Dad.” I said. “Hi, Jasper.” Gackt echoed. “Oh, my God. Are you two seriously doing that stupid thrusting dance?” Dad asked. I nodded. “Care to join us?” Abeoji asked. Dad began to do the dance too. “I bet I can go faster than you, Dad.” I teased. I began to go faster. “You sure about that?” He asked. He also began to go faster. Abeoji stopped. Dad stopped. I kept going. “C’mon, I know you two can do better than that.” I stopped. 

I took a breath. I heard a knock at the door. I heard the familiar voice, “Helloooooo?” I ran to the door. I opened it slowly, hoping it wasn’t Hana. It was Gakuko and Kaicho. “Hi, Gakuko! Hi, Kaicho!” I said, cheerfully. “Hey, May! What’s-” “What’s up, May?” Gakuko asked. Kaicho turned and glared at Gakuko. “I was gonna ask that!” Kaicho yelled. Gakuko glared. “May’s MY friend!” She screamed. Gackt walked up, “Will you two stop screaming in the street?!” He yelled. Kaicho began to cry. “Oh, good job, Gakuto!” Gakuko yelled. Gackt and Gakuko began to argue in Japanese. I wrapped my arms around Kaicho and put one hand on his ear and let him bury his face into my chest. I began petting his hair. I never thought it was this curly. I giggled. “I never knew your hair was this curly, Kaicho.” Gakuko looked over. “Kaicho. Kaicho! KAICHO!” She yelled. “Don’t yell at him!” Gackt yelled back. They began arguing again. “My God you two!” I screamed. They stopped and looked over. “Stop it! Kaicho’s crying over here and you two are acting like Hiromi and Lui!” Kaicho picked his head up. “May,” He whispered. I stopped to take a breath. “Yes, Kaicho?” I whispered back. “I have to tell you something, inside,” He continued. I walked inside with Kaicho. “What’s up?” I asked. He looked up, tears flowing. I made sure Dad was out of earshot. “My dad’s been drinking again. He hit me last night.” Kaicho pulled up his sleeves. There were multiple cuts and scars, from previous cuts. 

There was a fresh wound, with a piece of glass stuck in his arm, tainted red by blood. “He doesn’t dare hit Gakuko. Papa doesn’t hit her because he knows he’ll get hit right back,” Kaicho began to cry more. “He did this one today. He hit me with the bottle he was drinking out of. Said I was a mistake, and that I shouldn’t have been born!” Kaicho began to wail. I hugged him tight, being careful of his wound. Dad heard and rushed in. “May, what’s the matter?” Dad asked, in a panic. “Dad,” I choked. “Kaicho’s getting hit.” Dad gasped. “Let me see, Kaicho.” He said, calmly. Kaicho turned and showed Dad his arms. I turned to look at Abeoji and Gakuko. They had stopped arguing, but Gakuko was talking to Abeoji calmly. “Come in, Gakuko. I’ll see what I can do.” Abeoji said. Gakuko sat next to Kaicho. I noticed Gakuko had a bruise on her cheek. She had been crying. Dad was about to cry. He sat in the chair across from us. Abeoji closed the door, Kimi behind him, in tears. Kimi and Abeoji pulled up a chair and sat down, making a circle. Kimi pulled her knees up to her chest. She put her head in her lap. 

“Kimi?” Abeoji asked. She looked up. “Did you know about this?” He continued. She nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me, Kimi?” He asked. “Because. I didn’t want Gakuko and Kaicho to get taken away…” Kimi said, quietly. Gakuko nodded in agreement. “Kaicho gets the worse end of it... He gets hit. Sho always hits him. Not me.” Gakuko said. Dad asked, “What do you mean by ‘the worse end of it’?” Gakuko looked over at Kaicho. “Kaicho’s the one to get cuts and scars. I get punched and slapped. Kei’s the one to get the worst out of all of us.” Kimi nodded. “Mama gets kicked and pushed. Only this morning Papa pushed Mama down the stairs.” Gakuko nodded. “Kei has a bruise on his side. A huge one.” She said, wiping her eyes. “Gakuko and Kaicho are not going to be taken away. If it was Kei, too, they would’ve. Kei doesn’t hurt you, does he?” Dad asked. Gakuko shook her head. “He would never…” Gakuko said. “Mama would never hit us.” Kaicho added. Gakuko nodded. Tears dripped off her chin onto the floor. Kaicho hugged her. Gakuko began to cry quietly. I hugged Gakuko too. Kimi also hugged her. 

Dad hugged Gakuko after Kimi did. We looked over at Abeoji. “C’mon. Hug her.” I mouthed. He shook his head, smiling. I nodded. “No.” He mouthed. “If you can hug your fans you can hug my friend!” I mouthed again. Abeoji gave me a look. “Well, this is different!” He mouthed. I glared. He glared back. “Come. On. Abeoji. Hug. Her.” I mouthed. He sighed. He got up and walked over to Gakuko. He wrapped his arms around her awkwardly. “Good.” I whispered. Abeoji gave me a look. Again. I gave the look back. Everybody let go of Gakuko. 

There was a very loud knock on the door. Then the sound of glass breaking. “Gakuko! Kaicho!” The words were slurred. “It’s Sho.” Gakuko panicked. “Hide.” Abeoji commanded. Gakuko and Kaicho began to run into Abeoji’s bedroom. They closed and locked the door. “Gakuko! KAICHO! I KNOW YOU’RE HERE!” Another glass bottle broke. Abeoji stood up and walked to the door. I followed behind. “Stand behind me. I don’t know if he has a gun or not.” Abeoji muttered. He opened the door slowly. There he stood. Sho Seito. “Where are Gakuko and Kaicho?” He growled, words slurring together. “I know they’re here. Let me in!” Abeoji shook his head. “They’re not here.” He said. “I watched them run here. Now, WHERE ARE THEY?!” Sho yelled. “They’re not here!” Abeoji raised his voice. Sho prepared to spit. Abeoji took his glasses off. Sho spit into Abeoji’s face. Abeoji looked angry, but didn’t do anything. He carefully wiped it off. Sho growled, “I KNOW YOU HAVE THEM HERE! GIVE THEM TO ME!” Abeoji sighed loudly, “I told you. They’re not here.” Sho punched Abeoji with his right fist. I heard the crack of the bone in Abeoji’s nose. Abeoji now looked very angry. His brows furrowed. Blood began to drip onto the front steps. “Now, give Gakuko and Kaicho to me and there’ll be no more issues. Aight?” Abeoji screamed, “I TOLD YOU MORE THAN ONCE! THEY’RE NOT HERE!” Sho began to laugh. The drunken laugh I’ve heard more than once. “They’re here. I know it.” He laughed more. “They aren’t here. Now get out before I call the police.” Abeoji warned. Sho kept laughing drunkenly. He pulled out a glass bottle and drank from it. “Empty. Damn.” He muttered. Sho slammed the bottle onto the ground. It shattered. Abeoji was still standing there, the blood still dripping. A police siren was heard. “They’re here.” I muttered. Sho looked over Abeoji’s shoulder, to me. “You, girl! You know where Gakuko and Kaicho are?” I shook my head. Abeoji stepped to the side, exposing me to Sho. Sho lunged at me. I stepped back. “Don’t put your hands on her, Seito!” Abeoji commanded. A police officer came up behind Sho and handcuffed him. “Stop it! Stop! Let go of me! LET GO!” He screamed and thrashed around. The officer pulled out a taser and shocked Sho. He fell to the ground. Abeoji then quickly closed the door. He turned to face Dad and Kimi. “Oh my God, Gackt, are you ok? You’re bleeding!” Dad stood up and rushed to him. “Oh my God, you need to sit down.” Dad continued. Kimi pulled a chair over. Abeoji sat down, while Dad ran back with a wet paper towel and a couple dry ones. Dad knelt down and gently grabbed the back of Abeoji’s head. He used the wet paper towel to wipe the blood from his top lip and lips. “Are you in any pain?” Abeoji shook his head. “You sure?” He nodded. “I wish Sho Seito didn’t drink.” He mumbled. Dad wiped the blood from Abeoji’s chin and nodded. “I wish that too.” Dad said. Abeoji’s bedroom door clicked. 

“Is it safe?” Gakuko asked. I nodded. Her and Kaicho walked out slowly. “What are they doing to Papa?” Kaicho asked. “They’re arresting him.” I said. The tears rolled down Gakuko and Kaicho’s faces. “I’m sorry.” I said again. “I think he also broke my nose.” Gackt added, before wincing. “It hurts.” “I know, sweetheart, I know.” Dad said, gently cupping Abeoji’s cheek. I stared at them. “Sweetheart?” I asked. “Yeah. So?” Dad asked back. “I’m telling Hiromi.” I said. “Go ahead.” Abeoji said. I nodded. “I will.” I said again. “Mr. White?” Kaicho asked. Dad replied, “Yes, Kaicho?” “May we call our mom?” Dad nodded. “Of course you can!” Kaicho pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He put the phone to his ear. “Hi, Mama. I’m at May’s house. Mama, can I tell you something? They arrested Papa… He watched us run there. He smashed bottles on the ground. He punched Mr. Camui in the nose. He broke it, Mama!” Kaicho began to cry. “Please, Mama. Pick us up. We don’t wanna walk back…” Kaicho cried. Gakuko hugged him. He kept crying. “I love you too, Mama. Bye.” Kaicho hung up. He cried more. “Oh, my God. I’m sorry, Kaicho.” Kaicho sniffled, “It’s not your fault, Mr. Camui. It’s ours.” He sniffled again, loudly. “Kaicho, it’s not your fault. You came to us. You did the right thing by coming to us.” Abeoji said. Kaicho sniffled again, Gakuko still wrapped around him. “Mama’s coming to pick us up.” Kaicho said. “Good, good.” Abeoji said. I looked around, tears welling in my eyes. “May? You alright?” Gakuko asked. I nodded, solemnly. “You don’t seem okay.” She said. There was a loud knock on the door. “Gakuko! Kaicho!” Someone called. “It’s me, Mama! C’mon, please open the door!” They kept calling. “Abeoji? Permission to open the door?” I asked. He nodded. I went to the door and opened it. A blonde man rushed in and threw his arms around Gakuko and Kaicho. “Mama…” Gakuko began to cry. Kaicho did the same, as both him and Gakuko threw their arms around the blonde man. “Thank you, thank you!” The man stood up. He had a slight muscular build, blonde hair and brown eyes. He wasn’t very tall, around 5’6”. “Thank you for saving them.” He said to Abeoji. “You don’t thank me, thank my stepdaughter, May.” He gestured to me. I smiled a little bit, the corners of my mouth twitching upward. 

“Thank you, May. So much. You saved them. You saved me.” He took my hands and kissed them. I blushed a little. The man stood up. “My name is Kei. Kei Seito. How can I ever repay you? I will do absolutely anything. Anything at all.” He said, rocking on his heels. “It’s ok,” I said. “You don’t have to do anything. Really. I’m just doing what I did back in Michigan.” “Hold on. I have to tell Gakuko and Kaicho something.” He knelt down to Gakuko and Kaicho, who were whispering to each other in Japanese. He said in a half-whisper, “Watashi wa akanbō o ushinatta.” Gakuko and Kaicho gasped. They began to cry more. “What happened?” I asked Gakuko. She leaned on me and said, “Mama lost the-” She sniffled. “baby.” She began to cry more, tears running down her cheeks and onto my lap. Kaicho leaned on me too, sniffling and whimpering every now and again. Kei then leaned me, too, and cried a little bit. I patted Kaicho and Gakuko’s heads. “Daijobu.” I said, while still patting their heads. “Daijobu,” I gently pet their heads, in an effort to calm them down. “Soreha daijobu.” I said one last time. The crying and sniffling stopped. “Daijobu.” I said. “Soreha daijobu.” I said one last time. “Thank you, May. Thank you.” Gakuko said. “Yeah, May. Thank you.” Kaicho and Kei said in unison. I smiled. “Just doing my civic duty.” I heard snickering behind me. I turned to see Abeoji, snickering. “What is so funny?” I asked. He kept snickering. “Ha. Ha. I said ‘duty’. Ha. HA.” I said, bluntly. I stood up. “HA!” I said again, even more bluntly. “May!” Dad said. “What, Queenie?” I replied. “Be nice.” He said. 

I nodded. “Yes, Dad.” I said, without a hint of sarcasm in my voice. “You’re lying.” He said. “Anata wa usotsukidesu. Soshite, kan'ningu.” Abeoji said. “What does that mean?” I replied, angrily. “You are a liar. And a cheat.” He replied. “Is that some obscure reference?” Abeoji nodded. “Yeah. An obscure reference from 2010. From a movie called Bunraku.” He stuck his tongue out. I did the same. Abeoji snickered. I rolled my eyes. “What?” He asked, with a surprised look. I glared. “What did I do?” Abeoji asked again. I shook my head. “Nothing.” I said, sarcastically. “May,” Dad warned. “Yes?” I said. “Stop being so damn sarcastic.” He replied. I gave Dad a thumbs up. “Thank you.” Kimi picked her head up. “Kimi?” Abeoji asked. “Yes, Gackt-sama?” “Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere else?” Kimi shook her head. “Ok.” Abeoji said. Kei looked over to Abeoji and I. “Are we allowed to leave?” Kei asked. “Abeoji? Permission to check the door?” “Go ahead.” I opened the door slightly. No cops. No Sho. Nobody. “It’s all clear.” I turned to Kei. “You sure?” Abeoji asked. I nodded. “Ok, let’s go Gakuko, Kaicho.” They stood up on command. Kei smiled. “Thank you all, again. So much. Thank you.” I went to the door and opened it. “Thank you.” Gakuko said. She hugged me. Kaicho did the same. All three of them exited, then bowed slightly. “Arigato.” They said in unison. I bowed slightly, nodded, then closed the door. “May,” Abeoji said, “can I ask, what in the hell was that?” I turned and replied, “I was being polite.” He snickered. “You Americans never cease to amaze me.” He began to laugh. “Gackt,” Dad warned. Abeoji kept laughing. “Gackt.” Dad said again. Abeoji said in between laughs, “Yeah, Jasper?” Dad replied, “I think she’s being serious.” Abeoji’s laughs stopped automatically. “Oh. I’m sorry, May. I thought you weren’t being serious.” “Eh. Half and half.” I replied. “Half and- Jesus Christ, kid.” Gackt said, running a hand through his hair. “God.” He smiled. He snickered, looking at Dad, then me. Dad gave me an ‘I don’t know’ look. “Just Gackt being Gackt.” He mouthed. I shrugged with a half smile on my face. Dad did the same.


End file.
